Le revers du cognard
by kcheshire
Summary: Marcus Flint n'aime pas grand monde et on le lui rend bien, la seule chose qui préoccupe le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard est la victoire de son équipe cette année. Pour arriver a ses fins il est prêt à tout mais à force d'avoir le rôle de grand méchant Troll il ne faut pas se plaindre quand ça se finit mal...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, voici une petite histoire sans prétention qui devrait logiquement compter six ou sept chapitres max. Franchement je l'écris plus pour me détendre qu'autre chose.

Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à mon autre histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais ça me fait du bien d'alterner les deux histoires.

* * *

 **Le revers du cognard**

* * *

 **Partie I**

* * *

Chapitre I

Marcus Flint n'était et ne serait jamais un sex-symbole et vous savez quoi, il n'en avez strictement rien à faire. Grand, large d'épaule, le regard mauvais, un air arrogant et un rictus qu'on pouvait qualifier de carnassier aux lèvres, l'adjectif qui collait le plus au jeune homme était intimidant pour ne pas dire effrayant. Flint aimait ressentir auprès de ses camarades la peur qu'il leur inspirait, c'était grisant de voir des premières années lâcher leurs livres et s'enfuir dès qu'ils le croissaient dans un couloir. Il adorait quand les filles se mettaient à sangloter quand il haussait un peu la voix et comment certains de ses camarades de Serpentard tremblaient quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Le garçon n'avait pas de bonnes notes, un physique pas forcément des plus attirant et un caractère franchement repoussant. Bref ce n'était pas sans raison que la plupart des élèves murmuraient « Troll » à son passage, pas trop fort tout de même par peur des représailles.

Une seule chose intéressait vraiment Flint et cette chose c'était la victoire. Il haïssait plus que tout les crétins qui osaient déblatérer des inepties comme « l'important c'est de participer ». La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce genre de commentaire, le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé suspendu à un lustre par le caleçon, la tête gonflé comme un crapaud et à la place des pieds deux magnifiques sabots vernis. Le Quidditch était pour Flint bien plus qu'un jeux, c'était une raison de vivre, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se levait le matin et pourquoi il supportait de rester enfermé à Poudlard. Au final les petits plaisirs de la vie comme effrayer ses camarades n'étaient qu'un passe temps entre chaque entraînements.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, d'épaisses gouttes glaciales trempaient tout et formaient de larges flaques de boue sur le sol en contrebas. Les joueurs de Serpentard tremblaient comme des feuilles sur leurs balais pourtant leur capitaine ne semblait pas être le moins du monde affecté. Il continuait a beugler des ordres de sa voix caverneuse.

Graham Montague leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Certes c'était la dernière année de Flint mais ça devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Ils allaient tous finir malade à ce train là. Il entendit Warrington grommeler un « sale troll tyrannique » à côté de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire un peu en envoyant un regard complice à son coéquipier.

« Cette année il est hors de question que Gryffondor nous vole la coupe. » Hurlait le capitaine alors que des trompes d'eau lui tombaient dessus.

Franchement le spectacle avait quelque chose de pathétique. Flint trempait jusqu'à la moelle entrain de vociférer comme un malade, pourtant Montague comprenait à quel point cela tenait à cœur de Flint. Il voulait devenir un joueur professionnel et se faire humilier chaque années par ces Gryffondors de malheur ne l'aidait pas à se faire recruter. Flint était un excellent poursuiveur, peut-être rude et vicieux mais certaines équipes recherchaient ce profil de joueur.

« Bouge toi Montague, t'as quoi à bailler aux corneilles ? Tu veux mon pied dans le cul ou quoi ? » Grinça le capitaine en lui jetant un regard assassin.

Sans demander son reste Montague rejoignit ses coéquipiers entrain de faire quelques passes.

« Putain Bletchley t'as de la merde dans les yeux ? T'es une vraie passoire ! Merlin j'ai fait quoi pour avoir une bande de guignol comme vous ? » Hurlait Flint au dessus d'eux.

La séance d'entraînement dura bien trop longtemps. Quand ils purent enfin descendre de leurs balais ils durent encore rester sous la flotte une demi heure a écouter les remontrances de Flint.

Marcus Flint était inquiet, un doute le taraudait depuis la rentrée. Tout d'abord le gardien de l'équipe n'était pas fameux, Bletchley passait plus de temps à se regarder dans une glace qu'a s'entraîner, Malfoy était une plaie mais il était obligé de le garder dans l'équipe, il ne pouvait pas cracher sur les cadeaux de son père. Les deux batteurs étaient correct bien qu'aussi stupide que des verracrasses. Seuls Montague et Warrington étaient d'un niveau plus intéressant. Serpentard pouvait battre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigne mais Gryffondor c'était une autre histoire. Pourtant Flint ne rêvait que d'une chose, laminer cette maudite équipe. Dubois était aussi motivé que lui pour gagner cette année. Johnson, Spinnet et Bell se débrouillaient pas trop mal, surtout pour des filles. Les Weasley tenaient leurs rôles et il y avait surtout Saint Potter...

Il souffla un long moment en se passant la main dans ses cheveux sombres et ébouriffés.

Sur le papier il n'y avait pas à tortiller du cul, Gryffondor était meilleur. Sa seule chance pour accéder à la coupe c'était la jouer mauvaise et faire en sorte que certains joueurs de l'équipes adverses ne soient pas au top de leurs forme lors du match.

Depuis la table des Serpentards Flint observait d'un œil mauvais les agissements des Gryffondors. Dubois n'avait de cesse de parler avec de grands gestes, sans doute entrain d'analyser leur dernier entraînement, alors que les membres de son équipe ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite. Il croisa un instant le regard de Spinnet qui se tourna vers ses amies en leur murmurant quelque chose. Les trois poursuiveuses levèrent la tête en même temps, le dévisagèrent et se mirent à rire. Flint fronça un peu les sourcils, ces petites garces allaient payer.

« Montague, Warrington, debout ! Tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il en quittant la table.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de suivre leur capitaine, faisant taire leurs courbatures. Cassius pesta, il avait à peine entamé son plat, il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était encore dans l'équipe.

« Je veux que vous choisissiez une poursuiveuse des Gryffondor et que vous fassiez en sorte qu'elle craque. Je veux qu'elle soit tellement mal qu'elle ne puisse pas jouer contre nous. » Murmura Flint de sa grosse voix en jetant des regards autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« C'est un coup à se faire éliminer, pire renvoyé ? »

Le capitaine lui lança un regard effrayant.

« Arrête de faire le trouillard Warrington ! Moi je m'occupe de Dubois, je vais tellement le harceler qu'il ne tiendra pas le choc. »

« On prend qui alors ? »Demanda Cassius pas vraiment rassuré.

« J'en est rien à foutre du moment que vous fassiez ce que je vous dit. Et surtout ne vous faites pas prendre. Si vous ne pouvez pas jouer le match je peux vous jurer que vous allez le regretter, j'irai vous chercher jusque dans votre lit ou même en enfer. » Grogna Flint d'un air des plus menaçant.

« Bell, elle est plus jeune d'une année, c'est une cible plus facile. Johnson et Spinnet sont tout le temps ensemble... » Lança Montague.

« Je vous laisse gérer les détails. »

Katie Bell était une fille plutôt tranquille, elle aimait Poudlard, le Quidditch et ses amis. On la voyait un peu comme un garçon manqué qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie ni a écouter les commérages. Elle ne cherchait pas non plus à plaire ou à flirter, trouver un copain ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses priorités. Elle écoutait toujours d'une oreille distraite quand les filles du dortoir parlaient de tel ou tel garçon. Bien sûr elle n'était pas aveugle et savait que Cédric Diggory était beau, que Dubois était considéré comme mignon et les Weasley drôles et charmants.

Une des raisons pour laquelle Katie avait demandé au choixpeau d'être envoyé à Gryffondor était pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle était réputée et plutôt encline à prendre des filles, contrairement à Serpentard ou même Serdaigle où les filles n'occupaient en général que le poste d'attrapeur. Le milieu du Quidditch restait un peu misogyne malgré les efforts des derniers années. Beaucoup de recruteurs ou d'entraîneurs étaient à l'image des Serpentards et de leur Troll de capitaine. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais Flint lui flanquait la trouille. Trop grand, trop baraqué, toujours une remarque blessante à la bouche et une tendance à régler tous les conflits par la violence. Katie n'avait habituellement pas peur des garçons, elle avait grandit avec deux grands frères qui aimaient la taquiner de façon plus ou moins amicale.

Katie Bell marchait tranquillement dans le couloir vers sa salle commune. Les cours venaient de se terminer et des élèves turbulents courraient autour d'elle mais elle ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte le nez plongé dans le dernier numéro du Quidditch magazine. L'interview de Gwenog Jones, capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies, la passionnait. Soudain quelque chose de dur la heurta la faisant tomber violemment en arrière, son sac lui échappa et termina sa course sur l'individu qui lui était rentré dedans. Manque de chance pour le dit individu, Katie sortait d'un cours de potion et avait avec elle plusieurs fiole de potions ratés. Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé son sac se transforma en un immonde tas de boue malodorante et jaunâtre. Elle n'avait pas encore levé les yeux sur le malheureux et allait se répandre en excuse quand elle vit la tête dégoûtée de Marcus Flint.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de frayeur avant de ne pouvoir retenir un rire.

Devant elle se tenait l'effroyable Marcus Flint recouvert d'une substance jaune à l'odeur infâme. Il en avait partout et quand l'étrange potion avait touché sa peau celle-ci se recouvrait de point vert avec d'épais poils bleutés. En quelques secondes tout les élèves aux alentours les encerclaient. Ils riaient. Voir l'effrayant capitaine dans cette condition était vraiment tordant.

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe à où tu vas Bell ? » Grogna le garçon en tentant de se débarrasser de l'horrible machin jaune avec un sort.

« Franchement je m'étonnes que Dubois est pris une gourde comme toi dans l'équipe. » La voix de Flint et basse et menaçante. Il jeta un regard noir aux élèves qui riaient et très vite le silence revient et chacun reparti de son côté.

Il agrippa la jeune fille qui était restée au sol par le col de sa robe et la mis sans ménagement sur ses pieds.

« Maintenant Bell tu vas payer. »

Katie avait du mal à garder son calme. Elle se retenait d'exploser de rire. Flint était vert de rage et ce n'était pas une image. Ses touffes de poils étaient hérissés.

Il lui agrippa violemment le bras la faisant grimacer.

« Fous moi la paix Flint, » s'exclama la jeune fille bien décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

« Tu oses me répondre ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ? »

« Tu veux quoi ? Des excuses ? Tu peux courir sale Troll ! » Hurla Katie.

Si cela n'avait pas été Flint, Katie se serait excusée, elle aurait même accompagné le malheureux jusqu'à l'infirmerie et se serait dénoncée, elle l'aurait supplié de lui pardonner pendant des jours, des mois même. Mais il avait fallut que ce soit lui...

Elle n'avait pas fait attention que le couloir c'était vidé et qu'elle était maintenant seule face à lui. Sans ménagement il la plaqua contre le mur, sa tête cogna contre la parois en pierre la faisant gémir de douleur. Flint eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Écoute moi bien Bell, » siffla Flint en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tu vas t'excuser et tu vas même te mettre à genoux et embrasser mes pompes. »

Le garçon savait très bien à quoi il ressemblait et franchement la plupart du temps il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais là c'était trop. Il ressemblait à un machin pelucheux aux relents de marécage poisseux. Plusieurs élèves avaient osé se moquer de lui et une gamine de quinze lui avait cracher au visage l'insulte qui d'habitude restait un murmure. Il se devait de lui donner une leçon et lui apprendre le respect.

Il la maintenait contre le mur d'une seule main, elle était si petite c'était facile de l'empêcher de fuir. Dans ses yeux chocolats on pouvait lire sa peur, il aimait ça, il la dominait complètement. Il lui agrippa l'épaule pour la forcer à s'agenouiller mais la gamine ne céda pas.

« Va te faire foutre, Flint. » Dit-elle d'une voix hargneuse en tentant d'échapper à sa prise et d'attraper sa baguette.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Bell, estime toi chanceuse que je ne fasse pas ça dans le grande salle. » Il avait un ton moqueur et quand il vit qu'elle n'obéissait toujours pas il resserra sa prise.

« Tu vas te mettre à genoux et tu vas implorer mon pardon. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

Le regard de Katie plongea dans celui du garçon, ses yeux noirs étaient froids. Elle était coincée, il n'aurait aucune pitié mais elle refusa de céder malgré la douleur à l'épaule. Les taches sur la peau de Flint commençaient à disparaître ainsi que les poils mais l'odeur persistait.

« Flint lâche moi et va à l'infirmerie, je ne sais pas du tout les effets de la potion et là non seulement tu ressembles à un Troll mais tu sens comme eux. » La voix de Katie avait un drôle de son, déformée pas la peur mais elle lui faisait face avec bravoure, stupide Gryffondor.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus et il l'agrippa par la nuque, la dégageant violemment du mur. Katie était pétrifié avec Flint la tenant ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Il la souleva du sol et elle eut l'impression d'être un chaton tentant désespérément de griffer un molosse. Sa baguette glissa de la poche de sa robe et tomba au sol, elle était hors d'atteinte.

Flint fut étonné qu'elle ne se met pas à pleurer, d'habitude elles le faisaient toutes. Perdu dans ses pensées sur le faite que les filles n'étaient que des pleurnichardes incompétentes il ne vit pas qu'elle leva violemment le genou et que celui-ci entra en contact dans un endroit, oh combien, sensible et précieux.

Il la lâcha dans un gémissement de douleur et tomba à genoux en sifflant « putain » entre ses dents. Il finit par s'écrouler au sol en se tenant les valseuses avec une affreuse grimace de souffrance et de haine.

Bell le regarda quelques secondes avec sur le visage un air coupable, puis elle s'enfuit, arrivée au bout du couloir elle se retourna vers lui.

« C'est de ta faute Flint, mais je suis quand même désolée pour la potion. » Dit-elle avec sincérité avant de s'enfuir pour de bon.

Ce soir là quand Marcus retourna dans son dortoir il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait été humilié par une gamine devant tout Poudlard et il avait du passer deux heures à l'infirmerie et même après trois douches il avait l'impression de sentir encore l'horrible odeur sur sa peau. Tous cherchèrent à l'éviter, les seuls mots qu'il formula furent à l'adresse de ses deux poursuiveurs.

« Je vais m'occuper de Bell, je vous laisse Dubois. »

Katie depuis cette malheureuse rencontre avec le capitaine de Serpentard deux semaines auparavant faisait en sorte de n'être jamais seule. Elle suivait ses amies comme une ombre et jetait sans cesse des regards derrière son épaule pour être sûre qu'on ne la suivait pas. L'humiliation de Flint avait fait rapidement le tour de Poudlard pourtant elle n'avait raconté à personne comment sa mésaventure c'était terminée. Angelina et Alicia étaient déjà assez inquiète. Les membres de l'équipe veillaient sur elle et avaient peur des représailles.

Personne n'humiliait Flint sans en subir les conséquences. Franchement qui aurait envie d'avoir des comptes a rendre à Marcus Flint ? Un Serpentard violent, sadique et peut-être même futur Mangemort. Depuis quinze jours Katie avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle espérait qu'une fois le match contre Serpentard joué Flint se trouverait une nouvelle cible.

Les rares moments où ils s'étaient croisé Flint l'avait bousculé méchamment en la traitant de tare et posant des questions sur sa place dans une équipe de Quidditch, une autre fois il lui avait fait un croche pied alors qu'elle portait une pile de livre. Cette fois-ci ils s'insultèrent avec violence jusqu'à ce que le professeur Rogue intervienne, retirant trente points à Gryffondor. Flint ne cessait de la rabaisser mais Katie ne se vexait pas pour autant. Franchement qui prendrait mal qu'un Troll vous traite de laideron ? Il avait aussi tenté de s'attaquer à ses capacités sportives mais la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle avait marqué plus de but que lui l'année passée. D'ailleurs quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque il devient blanc de rage, grinçant tellement des dents qu'elle crut qu'il allait se les briser.

Pourtant il semblait qu'entre eux c'était instauré une règle tacite, ils n'utilisaient jamais la magie. Cela avait surpris Katie au début. Elle était sûre de recevoir un sort bien vicieux les jours suivant mais rien de la sorte se produisit. La jeune fille ne souhait pas ouvrir les hostilités magiques la première, elle avait encore le souvenir de ce que Flint avait fait subir à ses anciennes cibles. Pas des choses particulièrement puissantes mais totalement humiliantes. Comme le groin de cochon en plein visage, ou la « salavine », sortilège qui faisait baver à profusion et la jeune fille se rappelait bien de Joan Miller en train de se balader avec une énorme bassine partout dans Poudlard et Rusard la suivant avec une serpillière. Les professeurs avaient réglé le problème en quelques heures mais aujourd'hui encore, la plupart des élèves l'appelaient la limace...

* * *

Olivier ne cessait d'élaborer des plans et des stratégies pour le match à venir. En effet la rencontre contre les Serpentards ouvrait la saison et il voulait assener un coup fort dès le début. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était épuisé, de grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il avait du mal à dormir et il avait l'impression de passer son temps libre à régler des problèmes plutôt qu'entraîner son équipe. La fatigue le rendait quelque peu susceptible et à fleur de peau, résultats les entraînements devenaient une véritable torture pour ses joueurs.

Tout les muscles de Katie criaient leurs douleurs, elle s'était pris un cognard dans le dos et un autre dans la temple qui avait faillit la faire tomber de son balais. Olivier lui avait alors dit d'ouvrir les yeux et que si elle n'était pas si tête en l'air rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle s'était contenter de lui envoyer un regard noir en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Angelina avait finit par se mettre a hurler traitant Dubois de tyran, de despote obsédé du Quidditch et que si il continuait comme ça il irait faire le match seul.

Olivier se mit à son tour a crier expliquant de longues minutes pourquoi c'était si importante de s'entraîner. Après tout la saison dernière avait été annulé mais cette année les recruteurs seraient là. Il fallait être au top de ses capacités, se faire repérer par une équipe dès le premier match était un chance, il sortirait peut-être de Poudlard avec des propositions et eux pouvaient se faire repérer.

« C'est toute ma vie qui se joue cette année. » Avait-il dit d'un air presque suppliant.

Les joueurs avaient alors tous hoché la tête, même si Dubois était un égocentrique qui vivait, dormait, rêvait Quidditch il était leur capitaine et aussi un ami.

Épuisée par l'entraînement Katie ne fit pas vraiment attention quand elle sortit du vestiaire. Elle n'en pouvait plus et entendre Angelina et Alicia parler d'Olivier la vidait de toute ses forces. À peine sortie on la poussa violemment et elle tomba face la première dans la boue.

« Eh bien Bell tu crois que c'est vraiment l'endroit pour se faire un masque de beauté ? »

Elle reconnu tout de suite la voix grave de Flint, son cœur loupa un battement mais elle ne devait pas montrer sa peur, elle était une Gryffondor. Elle se releva en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« La même chose que d'habitude. »

« Oh mais je me suis déjà excusée mais bizarrement tu étais entrain de te rouler au sol à ce moment. »

Il la regarda avec colère et lui agrippa le bras avec force la faisant grimacer. Comment cette gamine pouvait lui parler ainsi ? Personne ne lui tenait tête sans en subir les conséquences. Il vit un peu de peur dans les yeux de Bell avant d'être remplacer par une lueur de défis. Satané Gryffondor et leur stupidité, ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il devait se venger et que plus elle résisterait plus ça allait dégénérer ?

« Bell tu es vraiment une idiote, » grogna-t-il en serrant son bras plus fort.

« Et toi tu n'es qu'une sale brute ! » Lui répondit-elle en tentant de se soustraire à sa poigne de fer.

« Écoute moi bien, tu vas payer pour ça, cette année va être un enfer pour toi. »

« Tu ne me fais pas peur Flint, maintenant dégages tes sales pattes de Troll répugnantes de moi avant que les autres arrivent. » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses coéquipiers voient dans quelle galère elle s'était fourrée, elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour eux, il y avait déjà assez de problèmes au sein de l'équipe. Elle pouvait gérer Flint seule... Le garçon la regarda surpris un instant puis, sans la lâcher, il la traîna un peu plus loin. Bizarrement elle se laissa faire.

« Tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi qui repasses ta dernière année ? » la voix de Katie était acide.

« Maintenant fillette le jeux a assez duré. »

« Je ne m'excuserais pas Flint ! Que vas-tu faire ? Me Frapper ? Me torturer ? Me tuer ? »

Elle arborait un air de défis, le menton haut les yeux ancrés dans les siens, les joues rougies de colère et la respiration hachée. Pour la première fois de sa vie Marcus se trouva à cours de mots. La fille devant lui n'avait pas peur, elle n'était pas dégoûtée, elle lui tenait tête et il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Si elle avait été un homme il lui aurait collé son poing en plein face.

Katie sentit le trouble chez son ennemi et en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'enfuyait. Elle put tout de même l'entendre grogner dans son dos « ce n'est pas fini Bell. »

Les semaines passèrent et Katie se félicita d'avoir évité l'ire de Flint. Elle n'avait pour l'instant droit qu'à des regards assassins dans la grande salle.

* * *

Voilà premier chapitre d'une petite histoire que j'ai en tête depuis pas mal de temps. L'histoire ce déroulera en deux parties.

La première partie aura trois chapitres et se déroulera à Poudlard.

La seconde partie... je garde le mystère pour l'instant.

À bientôt ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Maria** pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Merci aussi de suivre mon histoire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le revers du Cognard**

* * *

 **Partie I**

* * *

Chapitre II

Quelques semaines avant la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard le match fut décalé à cause de Malfoy et de sa stupide blessure. Quand Katie avait entendu la nouvelle, elle en aurait pleuré. Ce n'était pas si facile d'éviter le Serpentard tous les jours, elle avait l'impression de le voir partout, il la surveillait tel un rapace prêt a se jeter sur sa proie et Katie n'aimait vraiment pas jouer à la petite princesse en détresse. Cette situation commençait à vraiment lui porter sur les nerfs. Pour qui se prenait ce Troll ? Pourquoi se donnait-il le droit de terroriser tout le monde autour de lui ?

Elle croisa le regard de Flint qui lui renvoya un sourire sadique tout en coupant sa viande, il finit par détourner les yeux quand Montague s'assit à côté de lui.

« Dubois est à deux doigts de craquer, on n'a pas cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, vole de matériels, harcèlement moral, on a même fait en sorte qu'il ne dorme plus en ensorcelant son oreiller. » Reporta Montague en souriant fièrement.

« Bien, leur équipe est aux bords de l'implosion, le report du match ne va pas les aider à se calmer. Je crois que Johnson va finir par étriper Dubois. » Répondit-il avec collé au visage son sourire le plus mauvais.

« Et toi avec Bell ? »

« Ça suis son court. » Flint ne souhaitait pas parler de ses confrontations avec la petite Gryffondor.

Montague le regarda d'un air suspicieux, il avait déjà trouvé étrange qu'il leur laisse Dubois et maintenant il devenait complètement obsédé avec la poursuiveuse ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Flint de laisser traîner les choses. Bell l'avait humilié, résisté et ne semblait pas le craindre. Elle remettait en cause son autorité et la réputation qu'il avait mis des années a construire. Il était étonné qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé la jeune fille la tête dans les toilettes, ou même chauve comme il l'avait fait à Deauclair quand elle avait eu la charmante idée de le coller. Flint ne prenait pas de gant quand on le chercher.

À son tour il jeta un regard à la table des rouge et or, Olivier était épuisé, les jumeaux Weasley conspiraient avec Johnson, Spinnet riait avec Potter et sa bande et Bell semblait triturer du bout de sa fourchette sa nourriture sans jamais la porter à la bouche. Il ne loupa le regard plein de défis que la petite blonde jeta à Flint avant de quitter la table.

À sa gauche son capitaine serra les poings sous la table ? Que se passait-il ? Flint était-il entrain de perdre la face devant une sale gamine de Gryffondor ? Ou s'était-il enfin rendu compte qu'il y avait autre chose dans la vie que le Quidditch ?

C'était impossible. D'un regard en coin il l'observa et se mit a prendre en pitié Bell, le visage de Flint était effrayant, un sourire des plus sadique aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur effrayante comme il n'avait jamais vu. Il espéra dans son fort intérieur que cette histoire n'allait pas finir trop mal.

Certes Flint était sanguin mais pas aussi stupide que la plupart des autre le pensaient. Il savait que si il allait trop loin il serait expulsé et avec ça adieu les chances de se faire recruter. Montague espérait juste qu'il ne perdra pas trop le contrôle sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Quelques secondes plus tard Flint se leva et quitta à son tour la grande salle.

Marcus Flint avait tenter à maintes reprises de coincer la petite Gryffondor mais celle-ci l'évitait au maximum. Elle avait beau faire la maligne et prendre son air de défi, la fille l'évitait comme la peste. Elle ne jouait qu'un rôle d'héroïne courageuse mais au fond d'elle elle était effrayée comme tout les autres. Dès qu'il pourrait lui mettre la main dessus il la ferait pleurer. L'idée lui plaisait énormément, la voir les larmes aux yeux, le nez plein de morve entrain de le supplier.

Bell allait regretter de lui avoir fait ça, de l'avoir fait hésité, de l'avoir ridiculisé, de l'avoir momentanément rendu faible.

Il l'espionnait depuis des semaines, la suivant de loin espérant avoir sa chance pour lui tomber dessus. Mais Spinnet et Johnson étaient de vrais pote de colle. Bell sortait toujours accompagnée d'au moins deux personnes si ça c'est pas une preuve qu'elle était morte de trouille !

Elle était entrain de rire avec ses amies comme si de rien. Elle se rendait pas compte du danger qui rodait ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air aussi détendue alors qu'il lui avait promis l'enfer ? Elle était suicidaire ou quoi ?

Elle souriait de toute ses dents à Spinnet qui, apparemment, imitait Rogue de façon plutôt convaincante. _Joli sourire,_ dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit il faillît se frapper le crane contre le mur. Lui, Marcus Flint, le Troll de Poudlard, le Tyrannique capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, trouvait le sourire d'une fille, à fortiori Gryffondor et de quatre ans sa cadette, joli ?!

Il devenait complètement fou, ce n'était qu'une sale gamine stupide et naïve qui pensait pouvoir lui tenir tête. Il devait régler le problème au plus vite afin de pouvoir de nouveau se concentrer sur la seule chose qui en valait la peine : Le Quidditch.

Aujourd'hui la chance semblait lui sourire, Bell se sépara de ses amies, il l'entendit vaguement dire qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque et elle en avait pour quelque secondes. Spinnet voulut l'accompagner mais elle lui répondit que c'était bon. Caché derrière l'armure de Buttlay le Terrible, Flint sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle marchait vite, pour ne pas dire qu'elle courrait, regardant derrière son épaule. Marcus, pour ne pas se faire repérer, avait pris un autre chemin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, il la rattrapa sans difficulté au détour d'un couloir. L'agrippant par l'épaule il la fit pivoter vers lui.

« Un autre match, Bell ? »

La tête de la jeune fille pendant quelques seconde valait tout les gallions du monde, elle blanchit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une façon prodigieuse et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Elle se reprit vite, croisant les bras et lui jetant un regard plein de dédain.

« À croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. » Lui jeta la fille en se dégageant.

« On a une une affaire à régler. Tu vas me supplier de t'épargner. » Lui cracha-t-il au visage en lui empoignant le col de son uniforme scolaire.

« Taré. »

« Ne viens pas te plaindre Bell, tu l'as bien cherché. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu vas me demander pardon, tu va te mettre à genoux et je te laisserais peut-être bosser pour moi. »

Elle le regarda comme si il venait d'une autre planète. Confuse elle le dévisagea avec interrogation.

« Je veux les plans de Dubois, je veux que tu l'espionnes pour moi. » Expliqua le garçon.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais t'obéir ? »

Sans ménagement il la tira jusqu'à une classe vide avant que des élèves ne les surprennent. Elle se débattit mais il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Du bout du pied il ferma la porte derrière lui en la balançant dans la pièce. Elle se rattrapa à un bureau et se retourna vers lui le visage reflétant sa colère mais aussi son inquiétude.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Flint ? » Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse en serrant ses bras contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas intéressé par des gamines pré-pubère. On est ici pour discuter de notre arrangement loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

« On a aucun arrangement espèce de dégénéré, je ne ferais rien pour toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse.

« Tu deviens vraiment exaspérante Bell, si tu continu je vais employer la manière forte et tu ne vas pas aimer ça du tout. »

« Ah oui ? Tu as l'intention de me frapper ? Tu n'as pas peur de te faire virer ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? »

Elle se tenait devant lui droite comme un i, les mains sur les hanches, elle était rouge de colère et ses yeux jetaient milles éclairs.

« Tu crois que tes copains Mangemorts vont te protéger ? Tu es à Poudlard et pour l'instant c'est Dumbledore qui est aux commandes. Alors tes menaces tu peux les garder pour toi ! »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec le regard qui lui adressa à ce moment. Il était en rage mais aussi blessé, elle le devina à la façon dont il serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. Il fronça les sourcils avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

« Tu es vraiment qu'une sale petite Gryffondor, pour toi les Serpentards sont tous des monstres, tu juges sans connaître, tu es si sûr d'avoir raison. Tu te prends pour qui pour te sentir si supérieure ? »

« Tu vas pas faire la victime quand même ? Tout le monde sait que Serpentard est un nid à Mangemorts. Pas de né-moldu chez vous ! Vous regardez les autres toujours de haut et la seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est la pureté du sang ! Franchement je crois pas que ce soit moi qui me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. » Déclara-t-elle en essayant de ne pas hurler.

« Tu crois que je suis un tueur de moldu ? Tu ne me connais pas, tu sais rien sur moi et tu me fais la morale ! Tu ne sais rien sur ma vie et ce que je dois endurer, alors tu la fermes ! » Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Il avait l'air vraiment blessé et ses mots la touchèrent, en effet elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Elle pris une grand bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Elle devait absolument tempérer les choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent complètement ingérables. Elle mit de côté son orgueil et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Écoute Flint, tu as raison je ne te connais pas. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Comme tu l'as dit il faut que ça cesse. Je m'excuse pour t'avoir renversé ce truc degueu sur toi, j'aurais du le faire tout de suite... Maintenant je me suis excusée on est quitte, laisse moi partir. »

Elle avait reculé de quelques pas et le regardait avec un air sincère.

« Oh ça ne sera pas si facile Bell. » Murmura-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il s'était rapproché, le visage indéchiffrable, le regard froid, elle se cogna contre la table derrière elle quand elle voulu reculer. Il positionna ses mains sur le bureau de chaque côté de son corps l'empêchant de fuir. Doucement il se pencha vers elle.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. »

« Non. »

Il n'avait jamais été si proche d'elle, elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« Tu vas jouer la petite espionne pour moi et peut-être que je te pardonnerais. »

« Va te faire voir, Flint. »

« Je te fais une fleur, Bell. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je pourrais te faire. » Lui murmura-t-il les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement noirs, on pouvait distinguer des touches de verts sombres et de marrons. Elle avait pleinement conscience de son corps massif contre le sien frêle. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Je ne trahirais pas mon équipe. » Déclara-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabes.

Il approcha son visage du sien et pendant quelques secondes ils se turent se dévisageant, c'était un combat de volonté silencieux. Elle sentait sa respiration rageuse contre sa bouche, elle sentait la tension qui habitait chacun de ses muscles. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens et elle se rendit compte qu'elle les trouvait beaux. Quelques secondes elle perdit la tête se disant que jamais aucun garçon ne l'avait embrassé. Elle devenait complètement folle, elle devait absolument sortir de cette situation.

Le Serpentard n'était pas non plus à son aise malgré son attitude. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'une fille, en général elles s'enfuyaient en pleurant effrayé par lui et sa dentition anarchique. Elle le dévisageait et pour une fois elle se taisait. Ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient si... Il ne préféra même pas le penser, il sentait son souffle sur sa peau lui procurant des picotements étranges. Bordel il était entrain de perdre le contrôle. Comment, lui Marcus Flint, pouvait-il se laisser faire par une gamine qui choisit ce moment précis pour s'humidifier les lèvres avec le petit bout rose de sa langue ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer il écrasa sa bouche contre la siennes. Surprise elle ne le repoussa pas. Le baisé n'avait rien de romantique ou même d'expert, ils manquaient tout les deux cruellement d'expérience. Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralentit. Bell était comme statufié mais ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Comme électrifié Flint s'écarta prestement, le baisé n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois incertain de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Bell n'avait pas bougé, elle avait le regard vide et des larmes se mirent à perler sous ses cils. Elle finit par le regarder et il put lire le dégoût sur son visage.

À quoi s'attendait-il ? Elle était jeune, à Gryffondor et jolie, lui il était le Troll, l'horrible capitaine de Serpentard à la dentition plus que chaotique et réputé pour son mauvais caractère.

Il recula encore de quelques pas, puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir il se tourna vers la fille avec l'air le plus froid qu'il pouvait à ce moment.

« On est quitte maintenant Bell, si tu parles de cela à qui que ce soi je te jure que tu le regretteras. »

Il quitta la pièce précipitamment. Il avait tellement honte, il avait céder à ses hormones et encore une fois réaliser qu'il avait tout foiré. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec cette fichue fille, plus jamais il ne lui parlerait ou même ne la regarderait.

Il allait reprendre les choses en mains et lorsqu'il croisa des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle, ils ne comprirent pas vraiment comment ils se retrouvèrent suspendu au plafond avec à la place du nez un groin.

Katie resta immobile un long moment dans la salle de classe vide. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Flint l'embrasser ? Jamais personne ne devait le savoir !

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour l'humilié, pour lui faire du mal ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, le plus difficile c'est qu'on fond d'elle, elle se sentait coupable. Pendant un bref instant elle avait presque désiré ce baisé ou en tout cas elle avait eu de drôles de pensées qui n'aurait jamais dut traverser son esprit.

D'un geste délicat elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres un peu douloureuses avant de les frotter énergiquement avec le dos de sa main.

Le reste de l'année s'écoula sans que jamais Flint et elle ne s'adressèrent la parole. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir le changement mais personne n'osait vraiment poser la question sous peine de se retrouver secoué comme un prunier par Flint ou envoyé promené par Bell. Le capitaine des Serpentards semblait égal à lui même, c'est à dire exécrable. Il avait même eu la stupidité de se déguiser en détraqueur lors d'un match.

Comme à son habitude il ne reculait devant rien pour gagner. Il avait tenter d'effrayer Harry mais ça avait rater. Ce jour fut la seule fois ou lui et Katie croisèrent leurs regards. Il détourna vite les yeux avec un visage impassible.

La jeune fille devait l'avouer, elle épiait parfois Flint, mais lui ne la regardait jamais, on pouvait même dire qu'il évitait religieusement de tourner le regard dans sa direction. Quand il insultait l'équipe il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas et bizarrement cela la vexa.

Mais au final elle était plutôt soulagée que tout se termine ainsi. Avec tous ce qui se passait elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se prendre la tête pour Flint, il lui fichait enfin la paix et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

Pardon pour les fautes.

Joyeuses fêtes et à bientôt (ou pas)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!** Me voici de retour! Et oui la période des fêtes de fins d'année a été assez prenante expliquant mon absence. En tout cas Bonne année 2017 à tous!

Merci pour la review! j'espère que la suite va vous plaire. C'est la fin de la première partie...

* * *

 **Le revers du Cognard**

* * *

 **Partie I**

* * *

Chapitre III

C'était une semaine avant le match tant attendu contre Serpentard que Connelly lui proposa d'être sa copine. Il l'avait pris à part et posé la question. Elle s'était sentie un peu bête, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il avait un an de plus et avait la réputation d'être un mec sympa mais bon franchement le « tu veux pas être ma copine ? » n'avait rien de particulièrement excitant. Elle avait du lui parler une ou deux fois, il était drôle mais il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au Quidditch et elle l'avait trouvé un peu ennuyeux. Elle jeta un regard perdu à Angelina plus loin qui avait le pouce en l'air alors qu'Alicia lui fit un sourire encourageant. Katie était sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas pour rien dans l'histoire.

Connelly la regarda avec insistance attendant sa réponse. Mal à l'aise elle tritura la manche de sa chemise avant de répondre.

« Je suis désolée Davy, » heureusement elle s'était souvenue de son prénom, « mais je ne cherche pas à avoir de relation sentimentale, je veux rester concentrée sur mes études et le Quidditch. »

Elle avait essayé d'être la plus douce possible mais au vu de la tête du garçon, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pensé se faire rejeter.

Le rire de Montague la fit sursauter, comme de par hasard il passait par là avec un peu plus loin Flint. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard étrange, vaguement moqueur avec autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas a deviner.

Elle détourna les yeux soudain très mal. Elle lança un « désolée », sans vraiment savoir à qui et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Montague en profita pour attraper l'épaule de Connelly encore sous le choc et de le ramener près de lui.

« Je crois que c'est une des excuses les plus pitoyable que j'ai entendu. Pas très courageuse pour une Gryffondor. »

« Dégage ton bras Serpentard, » siffla Connelly entre ses dents.

Ses joues commençaient a prendre une charmante teinte cramoisie.

« Oh ! Ne t'énerves pas comme ça mon p'tit Bouffond'or, je ne faisais que compatir au vent que tu viens de te prendre. » S'exclama le garçon un peu fort attirant plusieurs spectateurs curieux.

« Lâche le Montague ! » Spinnet se tenait devant lui menaçante alors que celui-ci gardait son rictus moqueur.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Alicia, va plutôt voir ta coincée de copine. »Maugréa Davy avec humeur.

Le sourire de Graham s'accentua, quel merveilleux spectacle que de voir deux Gryffondors se battre. Il paria sur la victoire de Spinnet, une vraie tigresse, elle allait mettre Connelly en pièces.

« T'as été lui raconter quoi pour qu'elle fuit comme ça ? La délicatesse ça jamais été ton truc Davy. Franchement tu vas rejeter toute la responsabilité sur Katie ? » la voix de Spinnet commençait déjà à se faire plus forte.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était ok ! » Tenta de se défendre le garçon connaissant la fougue de sa camarade.

« Je t'ai dis qu'elle n'avait personne et que ça semblait la déprimer en ce moment, point ! Tu t'es fait tout un film en te pensant irrésistible ! »

La jeune femme se tourna soudainement vers le Serpentard qui était resté à proximité pour admirer le spectacle.

« Arrête de te marrer Montague, dégage donc de là et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Je crois que les couloirs sont à tout le monde Spinnet et j'aime beaucoup la vue. » Répliqua le garçon un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel, elle était tellement énervée. Elle agrippa Montague par sa cravate qui la regarda étonné. Spinnet avait souvent du mal à contrôler son caractère un brin colérique mais il était rare qu'elle en arrive au conflit physique.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. » Répondit le garçon assez fort.

Montague avait un plan et si celui-ci aboutissait sa journée serait parfaite. Franchement emmerder quelques Gryffondors il n'y avait rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur.

« Tu cherches quoi Montague ? » Hurla la jeune fille hors d'elle en resserrant sa prise.

Le garçon leva ses mains bien en évidence pour montrer à tous qu'il ne se défendait pas et que le seul agresseur dans l'histoire était Spinnet. Elle comprit trop tard son plan. Elle s'était encore une fois laissée emporter et elle ne le lâcha que quand elle entendit le raclement de gorge de Rogue. Le sang quitta son visage alors qu'elle se retournait vers le professeur au ralentit. Montague lui chuchota qu'elle était une idiote de Gryffondor avec un sourire triomphant.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Spinnet en retenu tout les soirs de la semaine. » La voix de Rogue claqua dans le couloir avec froideur.

Alicia aurait voulu protester mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Olivier allait la tuer. La plupart des entraînements de Gryffondor se déroulaient en fin de journée... Elle hocha la tête en retenant des larmes de rage. Maudit Rogue, maudit Montague et maudit Serpentard.

Elle partie ensuite à la recherche de Katie mais celle-ci restait introuvable. Elle croisa Angelina au détour d'un couloir qui hocha négativement la tête.

Comme prévu Olivier l'incendia, elle eut le droit à un sermon pendant des heures où son capitaine la traita d'irresponsable, d'incapable et de furie.

* * *

Les sentiments de Flint restaient mitigés, bien que décidé a ignorer Bell, il avait ressentit un curieux soulagement quand elle avait rejeté la demande de Connelly. Il était stupide, cette petite traînée blonde pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait il en avait strictement rien à foutre...

Montague, quant à lui, avait bien joué. Une pierre deux coup. La satisfaction d'envoyer une Gryffondor en retenu et d'empêcher une poursuiveuse de suivre ses entraînements à quelques jours du match. Il savait qui serait le prochaine capitaine de l'équipe.

Elle s'était enfuie en disant pardon... À qui ? Lui ? Regrettait-elle de l'avoir repoussé ? De tout manière plutôt mourir que de sortir avec une Gryffondor. Il avait perdu le tête l'espace de quelques secondes l'histoire s'arrêtait là !

Il força son esprit a se concentrer sur le match à venir et à quel point la victoire serait agréable. Il jetterait alors à Bell un de ses regards hautains et elle comprendrait que... Putain, il pensait encore à elle. Avec un grognement il se retourna dans son lit et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Katie était restée cacher un long moment dans le placard à balais du troisième étage. Elle se sentait mal parce que elle avait rejeté Connelly et sans doute déçue Angelina et Alicia et aussi elle avait fuit comme une lâche à la vue de Flint. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas faible, en tout elle ne voulait pas l'être. Mais depuis ce fameux jour dans une classe vide elle sentait sa confiance en elle s'étioler... À moins que ce soit aussi tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle sentait que les choses n'allaient pas bien. Sirius Black, les Détraqueurs...

Elle devait se reprendre, elle ne voulait pas être le genre de fille qui attend qu'on vienne la secourir, elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin de protection. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Connelly, il le prenait mal tant pis ! Elle n'avait pas besoin que ses amies lui cherche un copain et surtout elle en avait strictement et complètement rien à faire de ce que Flint pouvait bien penser d'elle.

Essuyant rageusement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, elle sortit du placard. Il faisait nuit, l'heure du repas était passé et elle mourrait de faim. D'un pas léger elle se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit Flint entrain de siroter un jus de citrouille adossé avec nonchalance à un des murs de la cuisine. Quelques elfes s'affairaient autour de lui. Il la regarda en buvant une gorgée de son breuvage, levant légèrement un sourcil. Il posa doucement son verre vide en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Tu as une tête encore plus affreuse que d'habitude, je sors d'ici avant que ça me rende malade. »

« Je ne te retiens pas. »

Il marcha vers la sortie tranquillement, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle pense qu'il fuyait, même si c'était un peu le cas.

« Spinnet c'est pris une semaine de retenue à cause de toi. » Lui lança-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? À cause de moi ? » Elle se tourna vers lui pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Cette crétine a voulu s'expliquer avec Connelly, Rogue l'a vu, résultat une semaine de retenue pour avoir défendu une idiote comme toi. Pitoyable. »

Flint ne voyait pas l'intérêt de révéler toute la vérité, faire culpabiliser à fond Bell était un bonus. L'air mortifié de la jeune fille actuellement n'avait pas de prix. Elle murmura une insulte pour Rogue où on retrouvait les termes chauve-sourie et gras...

« Tu es toujours là ? » Demanda-t-elle agressive.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je m'en vais, je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus avec un Gryffondor, je tiens à ma santé mentale. » Ria-t-il hautain en ouvrant la porte.

« Pourtant tu les embrasses... » Murmura Katie avec colère.

Il suspendit son geste, le silence s'installa quelques instants. Heureusement il était dos à elle et il faisait trop sombre pour que Katie puisse le voir rougir. Elle devait absolument croire qu'il maîtrisait totalement la situation. Il se retourna vers elle avec un air amusé et moqueur.

« Encore sur ça Bell ? Tu vas pas faire tant d'histoire pour un misérable baisé ? Tu es vraiment stupide. Au moins avec ça j'ai pu faire taire l'horrible voix qui sort de l'énorme trou qui te sers de bouche. » Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Dégage Flint ! Retourne dans ta grotte ! La prochaine fois que je te parlerais ça sera pour m'excuser d'avoir foutue la raclée du siècle à ton équipe de branleur ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que ton équipe à une chance ? C'est mignon. J'ai hâte de voir ta tronche quand je tiendrais la coupe. Sur ce j'ai autre chose à faire que bavasser avec une gamine stupide.» Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter les lieux

Il ne vit pas le geste typiquement moldu que lui adressa Katie alors que la porte se refermait. Elle tenta de se calmer, Flint avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, après plusieurs secondes d'exercices respiratoire pour retrouver son calme elle grignota ce que les elfes voulurent bien lui donner. Elle avait hurlé et ils n'aimaient pas ça. En mangeant elle se remémora sa conversation avec Flint. Il n'avait pas tord, elle se prenait la tête pour pas grand chose au final, ce n'était qu'un petit baisé de rien du tout, franchement plutôt un effleurement de lèvres qu'autre chose. La jeune fille se promit d'être plus mature et d'arrêter de fuir. Avec le sourire elle quitta la cuisine bien décider de se venger de l'horrible Troll en le privant de victoire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son dortoir l'ambiance était un peu tendu, Alicia lui en voulant un peu pour les événements de l'après-midi et Angelina lui reprocha d'avoir disparu si longtemps. Après une longue discutions, quelques blagues et un câlin les choses rentrèrent dans l'ordre.

* * *

Perchée sur son balais, Katie tentait de récupérer le Souafle, chose bien plus compliqué que prévu. Il était aux mains de Warrington et ce dernier n'hésitait pas a envoyer des coups d'épaule violent, voir même quelques coups de poings pour le protéger. La jeune fille se préparait à tomber en piquet sur le poursuiveur Serpentard quand on lui agrippa avec force les cheveux, elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Flint lui renvoya un faux sourire d'excuse. De colère elle lui asséna un coup dans le ventre et il fit semblant d'avoir été gravement touché alors que les commentateurs n'en revenaient pas « de le violence soudaine de Bell d'habitude fair-play. »

Elle réussit finalement a voler le Souafle des mains de Warrington, non sans avoir reçu un vilain coup dans le nez la faisant saigner. À peine avait-elle eu la balle en main qu'elle était directement marquée par le capitaine des Serpentards dont les yeux brillaient de colère. Trop concentrée sur son tir elle ne vit pas le Cognard qui filait vers elle, il s'enfonça dans ses cotes avec force. Katie sentit plusieurs de ses os se casser, le bruit de craquement se répercuta dans sa cage thoracique. Elle hurla de douleur et lâcha le Soufle qui fut de suite récupéré par Flint qui ne lui jeta pas un regard. Elle se cramponna à son balais alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Dans les gradins, elle entendit certains spectateurs huaient les Serpentards.

Le match fut violent, comme rarement vu à Poudlard mais Harry finit par attraper le vif d'or scellant la victoire des Gryffondors qui étaient légèrement mené au score jusque là. Olivier se jeta dans les bras de Potter, lui ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux. Alicia accouru vers Katie dès qu'elle posa le pied au sol pour l'aider à marcher. La douleur était vive mais elle était si heureuse de leur victoire qu'elle ne l'empêcha pas de serrer son amie dans ses bras. Katie ne put se retenir de jeter un regard au camp adverse, Flint se défoulait sur Malfoy qui baissait la tête comme un gamin prit en faute. Montague et Warrington semblaient totalement dépités, le regard dans le vague ils traînaient les pieds pour retourner aux vestiaires.

Marcus lança un regard discret à Bell, elle riait avec Potter et Dubois mais elle se tenait les côtes. Ça lui servirait de leçon, comment une fillette comme elle pensait faire le poids face à de vrais joueurs ? Qu'elle retourne jouer à la poupée. Il était enragé, il avait perdu, sa dernière chance. De colère il balança son balais une fois dans les vestiaires. La saison était fini, maintenant il allait devoir passer son putain d'examen. Il avait reconnu quelques recruteurs dans les gradins... La chance de sa vie...

Personne ne parla sauf pour faire quelques commentaires peu flatteur sur l'équipes des Bouffondors, sur Saint Potter et sa putain de chance à attraper à chaque fois le maudit vif d'or. Franchement c'était a se demander si le jeux n'était pas truqué ! Dès qu'il était arrivé ça avait été la catastrophe. Putain pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui avez foiré son coup ? Marcus se sentit un peu mal d'avoir pensé ça. Non il ne désirait pas la mort de Potter, mais un petit accident qui le rendrait invalide ne serait pas si mal... Non même ça il ne le souhaitait pas. Il savait que sans Potter l'avènement de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était inévitable.

Même si il ne le criait pas sur tout les toits, Marcus était un sang-mêlé, sa mère avait céder au charme d'un moldu, résultat lui, la honte des Flint, le petit bâtard moche et stupide. Sa mère avait perdu la tête peu de temps après sa naissance, il se demandait d'ailleurs si elle l'avait jamais eue. Il avait été élevé par son grand-père, l'effrayant et respecté : Augustus Flint. On l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien dans sa famille, il était qu'une charge gênante dont on ne pouvait se débarrasser. Il était la branche pourri des Flint comparé à son merveilleux cousin Hadrien. Rien que l'idée que l'année était bientôt finie et qu'il allait devoir passer son été au domaine lui tordait le ventre.

Personne ne connaissait son statut à l'école, après tout ce genre de déchéance était des secrets familiaux très bien gardé.

Il fut surpris quand un homme l'interpella à la sortie du vestiaire, il reconnu tout de suite le recruteur des Faucons de Falmouth. Il croisa les bras sur son torse histoire de cacher le tremblement de ses mains et pris l'air le plus tranquille qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Katie avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Ils avaient gagné, l'année était quasiment finie et la grande salle arborait les couleurs rouge et or. C'était l'extase !

Elle avait du faire un bref détour à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner mais maintenant elle était au top pour fêter leur victoire. Pourtant une chose étrange la désappointait un peu, Flint avait l'air content. Elle décida de ne pas faire cas du Troll et du drôle d'air de satisfaction qui brillait sur son visage. Elle oublia vite le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards alors que la soirée continuait dans la salle commune et qu'ils étaient acclamés en héros par leurs camarades de maison.

Le dernier jour de classe arriva très vite après cela. Katie se sentait libre, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa famille pour les vacances et en particulier sa petite sœur. Bien-sûr Angelina et Alicia viendrait passer quelques jour en Août. Franchement cette année se terminait en apothéose, elle avait certes mal commencé mais au final tout se terminait bien. La seule petite ombre au tableau était qu'Olivier ne serait plus là l'année prochaine. Il avait été son capitaine durant trois ans et même si c'était un petit tyran il allait lui manquer, lui et son accent à couper au couteau. Il avait promit de leurs donner des nouvelles mais elle se doutait bien que sa place en tant que joueur du Club de Flaquemare allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

Elle croisa Flint alors qu'elle se préparait a monter dans le Poudlard Express, ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle prit la parole, elle voulait montrer à quel point elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Félicitation, tu as enfin réussi a avoir ton diplôme. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir... » Elle avait essayé de prendre un air hautain mais n'était pas sûre du résultat.

« En effet, je me félicite aussi de ne plus avoir a supporter des petits commentaires idiots. » Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, « et puis arrête de faire cette tête stupide, on dirait que tu es constipée. » Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Furieuse elle lui lança un regard noir, elle attrapa sa valise et monta dans le train sans un regard de plus, il grimpa juste derrière elle et la suivie alors qu'elle traversait les wagons.

« Tu me suis ou quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves.

« Tu ne sais pas que les dernières années se retrouvent en queue de train pour fêter leur dernier voyage ? Maintenant laisse moi passer. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, Olivier lui avait demandé de la retrouver dans le dernier wagon et elle avait pensé que peut-être...

« Ne fait pas cette tête, si tu veux on peut trouver un petit coin tranquille pour que tu puisses me faire tes adieux. » Lança le Serpentard avec moquerie alors qu'autour d'eux plusieurs élèves se mirent à chuchoter.

« Plutôt crever que rester en ta compagnie mais, hélas, nous nous rendons au même endroit. Olivier m'a invité, il est tellement content d'avoir été pris dans le Club de Flaquemare. » S'exclama-t-elle avec méchanceté.

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon en face d'elle. Il ne répondit rien lui faisant un simple geste l'invitant a continuer de marcher. Katie se sentit extrêmement stupide, elle avait lancé cette réplique dans le seul but de le blesser. Flint la transformait en une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sans rien ajouter elle se mis en route, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard du garçon planté dans son dos.

Les dernières années avaient réussis a ramener de l'alcool et l'ambiance était plutôt festive bien que les anciennes rivalités persistaient. Après tout ils avaient pour la plupart passé sept ans ensemble, c'était la fin d'une époque.

Katie ne refusa pas le verre de whisky pur-feu qu'on lui proposa, elle ria avec Olivier qui avait aussi invité Angelina et Alicia. Le voir aussi heureux après une année difficile faisait chaud au cœur. Le trajet passa très vite, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en gare, Katie eut bien du mal a retenir ses larmes. Les trois poursuiveuses serrèrent dans leurs bras leur ancien capitaine en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Marcus regardait la scène de loin alors que Terrence Hill lui parlait de ses projets insipides pour l'été. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir dit à la petite blonde que lui aussi avait été pris dans une équipe. Mais à quoi cela aurait servit ? De toute manière il préférait qu'elle le découvre en ouvrant le Quidditch magazine. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, il allait passer les prochains mois à Falmouth pour leurs cessions d'été. Il allait éviter son grand-père et tout les repas familiaux. Il avait atteint son but, vraiment il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, alors il n'en avait strictement rien à faire que cette stupide gamine enserre ce crétin de Dubois. Dans peu de temps il oublierait même son existence.

Sans plus réfléchir il quitta le wagon avec sur le visage un sourire carnassier, faisant frémir la plupart des élèves. Il avait la vie devant lui et il allait devenir le poursuiveur le plus agressif des Faucons et tous reconnaîtrons son talent.

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à **Eliie Evans** pour sa review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. J'aime bien utiliser des personnages secondaires, surtout parce qu'on a plus de place pour l'imagination :)

Bon on change un peu de décors et l'action se déroule quelques temps après la chute de Voldemort. Logiquement j'ai suivis à peu près le canon... Mais il est possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Ps: pardon pour les fautes...

* * *

 **Partie II : cinq ans plus tard**

* * *

Chapitre I

Katie regardait depuis le banc des remplaçants les virevoltements d'Ancynth Moylat, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des poursuiveuses de l'équipe des Harpies. Les joueuses du camps adverse portaient bien leur nom. Elle regarda son ancienne capitaine et Ginny Potter s'envoyer le Souafle et marquer un nouveau but.

Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Angelina, elles avaient été si proche à Poudlard mais la guerre avait tout changé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Certains s'étaient précipités pour se marier et faire des enfants et d'autres, au contraire, semblaient incapable de se poser et d'envisager l'avenir.

Katie s'était jetée à cœur perdu dans le Quidditch, depuis déjà un an elle faisait partie de l'équipe des Crécerelles de Kenmare mais elle était plus souvent sur le banc que dans le ciel. Elle était persuadée que sa chance viendrait mais elle avait parfois du mal à faire preuve de patience. La jeune femme chercha du regard Billie Flannet l'attrapeuse, espérant la voir plonger à la poursuite du vif d'or mais elle se contentait de voler en cercle. Les Harpies menaient de plusieurs points, la seule solution pour gagner le match c'était d'attraper ce fichu vif d'or.

Billie exauça ses prières quelques minutes plus tard. Le match ne fut pas de plus palpitant mais se termina par le victoire des Crécerelles.

Katie se leva du banc et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, encore une fois elle avait mis son équipement pour rien. Elle croisa alors Angelina, un silence s'installa et elles se regardèrent gênées.

« Bien joué. » Commença l'ancienne capitaine.

« Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose. » Répondit Katie avec une moue déçue. « Tu vas bien ? » Continua-t-elle poliment.

« Bien, merci. »

« Et George ? »

« C'est toujours difficile pour lui... Il faut du temps. Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Alicia ? »

Katie hocha la tête de haut en bas mais ne souhaita pas approfondir le sujet. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire l'arbitre entre ses deux anciennes meilleures amies, elle l'avait déjà assez fait pour ses parents après la guerre.

Après la mort de Fred, Angelina et George s'étaient rapproché alors que lui sortait encore avec Alicia. Cette dernière avait pris ça comme une trahison, persuadée qu'il l'avait trompé pendant des mois, Angelina avait juré que non. Katie n'avait pas voulu connaître le fond de l'histoire mais on lui avait demandé de choisir. Elle avait d'abord refusé mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'Alicia avait bien plus besoin d'aide. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, son petit ami et ses parents avaient fuit l'Angleterre avant la guerre et semblait très heureux en Suisse. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle avait fait un choix et elle s'était éloignée petit à petit d'Angelina.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Olivier ? » Demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Il va bien, il fait la couverture de Quidditch magazine le mois prochain. »

« Tu as vu la couverture du mois dernier ? » Demanda Katie avec une moue de dégoût.

« Ouais l'équipes des Faucons... Vous avez déjà joué contre eux ? »

« Non, on a pas eu ce privilège," répondit Katie sarcastique.

« Ils sont violent, vraiment dangereux, une de nos poursuiveuses à bien faillit y rester... À cause de Flint, ce sale Troll ! »

« Comme quoi certaines choses ne change pas. »

Elles restèrent discuter plusieurs minutes mais le malaise persista. Elles se quittèrent en se promettant de garder contact comme à chaque fois.

* * *

Il pleuvait et le moral de Katie n'était pas au mieux lorsqu'elle quitta le stade. Ses coéquipiers riaient autour d'elle mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Elle se sentait inutile, sentiment qui ne la quittait pas depuis la guerre. Elle avait l'impression que chaque année piétinait un peu plus ses rêves d'enfances. Elle n'arrivait plus a se reconnaître, où était passé l'adolescente pleine de vitalité et de fougue ? Elle avait du mal à dormir, a se concentrer ou même, tout simplement, à vivre, elle était sans cesse assaillit par les souvenirs des cris et des morts que la guerre avait engendré. Pourquoi avait-elle survécu alors que tant avait péri ? Franchement elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie alors que d'autres auraient sans doute tout donné pour vivre un peu lus longtemps.

Elle suivit son équipe jusqu'au Joyeux Farfadet, établissement qu'elle fréquentait un peu trop a son goût. Quelques têtes se levèrent quand les joueurs s'installèrent bruyamment. Au bar elle commanda un whisky pur-feu et se mis a siroter. Gaiden, le barman, avait l'habitude de voir la petite blonde à l'air mélancolique.

« Vous fêter quoi ? »

« Une victoire... » Souffla la jeune femme en finissant on verre.

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« Hum, j'ai pas joué. Comme d'hab je suis restée sur le banc. Tu m'en mets un autre ? »

Katie comme beaucoup d'autre gens ayant participer à la guerre cherchaient à oublier grâce à l'alcool mais elle n'était pas pour autant un pilier de comptoir. Elle se sentait seule voilà tout. En général elle restait quelques heures, silencieuse, le regard perdu. Le barman avait essayé plusieurs dois de la faire parler ou même sourire, elle était plutôt mignonne avec un pointe de mystère mais il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire.

Ce jours là quand il lui servit son second verre elle lui fit un pale sourire et rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Après son quatrième verre, Katie sentit la torpeur de l'alcool lui anesthésier le cerveau, ses pensées devenaient plus lentes et moins obsédantes. Il était temps de rentrer chez elle.

Elle vivait dans une petite maison pas très loin de la rivière portant le nom de son équipe. Elle aimait la tranquillité qui y régnait bien que parfois la solitude lui pesait. La maison était une vieille bâtisse sujette au courant d'air et à l'humidité mais elle n'avait pas lancé de sortilège pour remédier aux problèmes. Elle aimait le côté un peu rustique du lieu qui semblait en adéquation avec son humeur. Comme d'habitude c'était un vrai bordel, Katie n'était pas une fée du logis, loin de là. D'ailleurs Alicia n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que sa maison ressemblait à la grotte d'un Troll ou d'un vieux célibataire...

Épuisée elle s'écroula dans son canapé mais déjà une chouette toquait à sa fenêtre. Avec un gémissement elle alla ouvrir au volatile en faisant attention a ne pas marcher sur les équipements de Quidditch qui traînaient au sol.

Alicia lui avait envoyé une invitation à un dîner mondain où était convié la crème du monde du Quidditch. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y participer mais son amie avait l'air d'y tenir au vu de ce qu'elle avait écrit, n'accepterais apparemment aucun refus.

Un hibou vient à son tour la déranger, qu'avaient-ils tous à envoyer du courrier aujourd'hui ?

La lettre venait de son entraîneur lui apprenant la défaite par forfait de leur prochain adversaire pour cause d'ensorcellement criminel de balais, du coup les Crécerelles allaient rencontrer les Faucons de Falmouth dans deux semaines.

Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre sans avoir dîner et s'écroula dans son lit encore habillée.

* * *

Marcus était mal à l'aise, il haïssait ces réceptions où il fallait sourire à tout le monde, avoir une conversation sois disant spirituelle, connaître les règles mesquines et secrètes de la haute société. Il avait détesté cela quand il était jeune et ça n'avait pas changé en grandissant. Il avait bien du mal à éviter ces soirées avec son statut de joueur star des Faucons et en tant que Flint, famille réputée dans le monde sorcier.

La fin de la guerre avait épuré pas mal de grande famille et beaucoup de leurs membres résidaient à Azkaban maintenant, comme son grand-père par exemple. Il se demandait encore comment son cousin avait pu échapper à la prison. Certains avaient réussi à faire jouer leurs relations et se baladaient librement un verre à la main en faisant des courbettes au nouveau ministre du Sport Magique, Alasdair Maddock, connu pour son engouement pour les sports moldus.

Marcus n'avait jamais pris de parti pendant la guerre, il était resté concentrer sur le Quidditch évitant toutes propositions. Seule la confrontation avec son grand-père aurait pu tourner mal. Augustus Flint avait insisté pour qu'il prenne la marque, que pour une fois dans sa vie il soit digne de porter le nom Flint, qu'il suive l'exemple d'Hadrian le si parfait cousin... Avec son refus il n'avait pas pu jouer pendant plusieurs mois, le Doloris n'était pas un sort plaisant.

Finalement il avait fait le bon choix, il était libre et même si sa famille avait mauvaise réputation il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il avait vu certains de ses oncles et de ses tantes se rapprocher de lui pour redorer leurs images ternies.

De son côté il était vu comme un prodige du Quidditch et un jeune sang-pur qui s'était rebellé contre un grand-père Mangemort. Il état riche, célèbre et franchement satisfait de sa vie. Certes du côté physique il n'aurait jamais la dentition parfaite de Davies, ni le charme de Dubois ou même de sex-appeal de Montague mais les conseillers en communication des Faucons avaient fait en sorte qu'il ressemble moins à une bête de foire.

À son bras, Hyllomène De Parge mettait en valeur son plus beau profil alors qu'on les prenait en photo. La femme était belle, de six son aînée, elle avait des yeux envoûtants promettant des aventures palpitantes. Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, ce n'était que du sexe. Elle adorait son corps massif de sportif et la notoriété qui l'accompagnait. Grâce à lui elle faisait la couverture des magazines. Marcus pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où ils avaient eu une véritable conversation. Tout cela n'avait à ses yeux aucunes importance, ce qu'il aimait c'était voir l'envie dans le regard des hommes alors qu'elle tenait son bras. Lui, le Troll de Poudlard, se tapait l'une des plus belle créature d'Angleterre.

Montague se tenait un peu plus loin, seul, il n'était pas vraiment en honneur de sainteté, comme Malfoy il avait eu le droit à un procès et l'horrible marque ornait son bras. Après presque plus d'un an, il avait été innocenté, il n'avait pas eu la force et le courage de contredire sa famille comme beaucoup de jeune sorcier sang-pur.

Il s'approcha de lui en souriant :

« Oh Montague tu te la joue solitaire ? » Demanda-t-il grinçant.

« Très drôle Flint, vois-tu je suis personna non grata depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai espoir que mon charme ravageur face bientôt effet. »

« Tu as été innocenté et tu as un boulot, de quoi tu te plains. »

« Oh, ouais, photographe sportif... Je ne signe même pas mes clichés de mon nom. »

Marcus sentit qu'Hyllomène commençait a trouver la conversation ennuyeuse, d'un regard il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas quitter son ami, avec une moue boudeuse elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers le buffet ou s'empiffrait le Directeur Magique de la Ligue de Quidditch.

« Charmante. » Commenta Montague en la suivant du regard.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Souffla le joueur des Faucons.

« Comment va ta mère ? »

« Égale à elle-même, complètement folle. » Répondit Marcus en se servant un verre.

Montague hocha la tête avec compréhension, durant ces dernières années ils s'étaient rapproché, après tout Flint avait témoigné lors de son procès. Il l'avait hébergé alors que tout ses biens familiaux avaient été confisqués et il lui avait fait rencontrer des personnes voulant bien l'engager.

Ils burent plusieurs verres en se remémorant quelques souvenirs de Poudlard, ces années avaient été les meilleurs de leurs vies, des moments d'insouciances où ils ne se posaient pas mille questions sur les conséquences de leurs choix ou l'impact de leurs actions. Ils furent surpris quand soudain Alicia Spinnet apparu entre eux. Le regard vague et tanguant de gauche à droite, dévoilant un état avancé d'ébriété.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous z'êtes là, tranquille, a bavarder comme des vieilles copines ! » Elle était agressive la voix rendue pâteuse par une consommation trop importante d'alcool.

« Que veux-tu Spinnet ? » Questionna Montague mal à l'aise, il n'avait aucune envie d'un esclandre.

Elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et enfonça son doigt sur son torse,

« Des Mangemorts comme vous devriez croupir en prison ! Mais nooooooon, vous êtes là à faire les malins, a bavasser comme des pies ! P'tain ça me dégoûte. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait moi ? Hum ? Moi, messieurs, je me suis battue et maintenant quoi ? Je suis seule ! J'ai rien ! Mais vie est un désastre ! »

Elle manqua de tomber et Montague la rattrapa par les coudes alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui, continuant à baragouiner des mots incompréhensible.

Alicia travaillait pour le ministère des Sport Magiques depuis dix-huit mois et elle détestait son poste, qui semblait se résumer à lire des réglementations et des circulaires, en tamponner certains et ignorer la plupart. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle sentait son estomac gigotait un peu trop violemment. Elle se sentait si vide, la vie était si injuste. Où avait-elle foiré ?

Alicia se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant à la robe de Montague plus que mal à l'aise.

« Spinnet lâche moi, tout le monde nous regarde. » Supplia-t-il en souriant d'un air désolé aux invités qui les observaient d'un air désapprobateur.

Flint avait quant à lui du mal à garder son calme, le spectacle était peu banal. Spinnet la furie, complètement saoule entrain de se pendre à la robe d'un Serpentard devant une foule de personne. Franchement elle semblait au plus mal et il pouvait voir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et finir leurs courses sur la robe de Montague. Tout cela valait le coup juste pour la tronche de ce dernier, rouge et gêné comme jamais, disparu le flegme légendaire du garçon.

Le mystérieux et dangereux Montague ressemblait à un gamin perdu prêt à tout pour qu'on le sorte de ce mauvais pas. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour détacher Spinnet de son camarade il reçu une petite claque sur le dos de la main, il suspendit son geste surpris.

« Ne la touche pas Flint, je vais m'en occuper. » La voix de Katie était glaciale, sans un regard elle agrippa son amie par les épaules.

« Oh mais voyons qui voilà, Miss remplaçante, alors Bell pas le cul trop tanné à force de rester assise toute la journée ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant murmurer quelques mots à son amie qui semblait l'écouter. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, elle n'avait pas tant que ça changé, blonde, petite, menue avec toujours cet air naïf et stupide, typique des Gryffondors. Il avait su où elle avait atterri après la guerre grâce à Montague qui avait fait des photos des nouvelles recrues de l'année passée. Il avait été surpris qu'elle se contente de la place de remplaçante.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Flint, toujours aussi agréable. » Lui lança-t-elle sans le regarder.

« C'est toi qui a commencé... »Grinça-t-il.

« Euh... Moi je veux juste que tu détaches Spinnet de ma robe, c'est pas un mouchoir. » Tenta Montague avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

« Je vous détestes tous ! » Compléta Alicia en s'agrippant plus fort au col de Montague.

Tout ce tapage avait attirer l'attention d'Hyllomène qui n'aimait pas les scandales. Marcus était son mignon et elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil les deux filles qui se pavanaient à côté de lui. Elle s'était tout de suite dit que Montague était une mauvaise fréquentation et comme toujours elle avait raison. Marcus ne faisait pas assez attention à son image. D'un pas vif elle se dirigea vers eux.

Katie tenta une nouvelle fois de détacher Alicia de Montague mais celle-ci se mit à pleurer plus fort. C'était vraiment affreux. Elle savait que son amie n'allait pas bien en ce moment mais elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans une telle situation. Elle devait ramener Alicia au plus vite chez elle. Le soucis c'est que la jeune femme n'était pas du tout décidée à lâcher l'ancien Serpentard.

« Bon tu vas devoir m'aider Montague, on va la ramener chez moi, tu vas transplaner avec moi, on la couche et tu reviens ici, ça prendra deux minutes. »

« Hein ? »

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? » S'exclama Hyllomène en pourtant la main à sa large poitrine, offusquée.

« Rien, juste deux idiotes. » Lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur Flint.

Très mauvaises idées, Alicia se détourna de Montague pour attraper le col de Marcus.

« Idiotes ? C'est ça on a été complètement stupide de se battre contre Voldemort, on a été bête de se révolter, non on aurait du faire comme toi et nous planquer au fond d'un grotte ! » Hurla Alicia.

« Mais Marcus, fait la donc taire, tout le monde nous regarde ! » S'exclama Hyllomène.

Flint tenta de repousser Spinnet mais c'était impossible sans lui faire mal. Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Montague de se moquer. Excédée Katie attrapa le poignet du jouer des Faucons le regardant dans les yeux, il hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent.

« Et bien Bell, tu ne connais pas de sort d'entretien ou quoi ? » Commenta-t-il d'un air hautain face au bordel de la maison.

« Tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi, pose la sur le canapé. » Ordonna-t-elle avec gène.

« Veux pas ! Ramenez moi ! » S'exclama Alicia toujours accrochée à Flint.

« Ali arrêtes de faire l'enfant. » Murmura d'une voix douce Katie en lui caressant les cheveux.

Spinnet fit un drôle de bruit de mécontentement avant de lâcher le garçon et de se diriger en titubant vers le canapé, elle s'y affala en poussant un énorme soupir. Elle était pâle et se pris la tête entre les mains en grimaçant. Katie sortie sa baguette :

« Accio potion sommeil. » Une fiole de couleurs verdâtre se dirigea vers sa main.

« Bois et dors. » Dit-elle à son amie en lui tendant le breuvage.

« Bon j'ai accompli ma mission. Je m'en vais. » Coupa Marcus.

« Je ne te retiens pas... Mais merci quand même. » Lança Katie n'osant pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

« Tu viens bien de me remercier Bell ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Ah ah ah, très drôle Flint, contrairement à certains je sais dire merci. »

« Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui justifierais un merci de ma part. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant alors qu'Alicia commençait à dandiner de la tête, les yeux papillonnants avant de se fermer.

« Plutôt efficace ta potion, Bell. » Commenta l'homme en affichant un sourire moqueur.

« Oui, ça m'aide à dormir. »

« Du mal à trouver le sommeil ? »

Elle haussa les épaule en évitant toujours de le regarder. Il l'observa avec plus d'attention, elle était un peu pale et sa robe un peu trop grande pour elle, ses cheveux était peut-être un peu terne. Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus prêt, elle avait l'air fatigué.

« Bell, tu vas bien ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question, qu'en avait-il à faire de l'était de santé de Bell ? Il devait partir, Hyllomène allait faire un scène. Pourquoi avait-il envie de rester ?

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui et Marcus sut. Katie Bell avait toujours exercer sur lui une sorte d'attraction, elle était logiquement son opposé, pleine de vie, intelligente, jolie... Elle avait changé, son regard avait l'air triste et perdu et là, devant lui, elle semblait si seule. Il ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de ses yeux chocolats.

« Pas vraiment, Flint. » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

« On dirait que tu vas te briser en morceaux... » Souffla-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je suis plutôt déçu mais c'est vrai que tu as toujours été faible, c'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'es que remplaçante. » Continua-t-il, préférant le conflit à l'étrange sensation de malaise qui s'était emparé de lui.

« Je t'ai rien demandé Flint, tu peux pas comprendre, je dors plus la nuit, j'entends leurs cris, je vois leurs yeux vides... Ils sont partout et ils me jugent... Même ma sœur, un dommage collatéral, un putain d'accident ! » Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa tirade, elle reprit sa respiration et continua.

« Je me suis battue, pour quoi ? Il ne me reste plus rien. Mes parents, Olivier, Angelina... Rien. Regarde où j'en suis, je fais garde malade pour une fille encore plus mal que moi... » Elle ravala les sanglots qui commençaient à se faire entendre et elle se rapprocha de lui enfonçant le doigt dans le torse.

« Maintenant tire toi Flint ! » Elle hurla sa dernière phrase.

« Tu imaginais quoi Bell ? C'est la vie, c'est pas un putain conte de fée! Tu as été une bonne petite Gryffondor courageuse qui c'est battue, tu as été une héroïne mais maintenant la vie continue et tu dois penser à l'avenir. » Déclara-t-il en repoussant son doigt accusateur. « Grandis un peu Bell, tu n'es pas la seule a avoir souffert, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le passé, tu as la vie devant toi ! Tu préfères te complaire dans ton malheur et tu ne vois pas la chance que tu as. » Ajouta-t-il avec froideur.

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour me faire la morale chez moi ? »

« Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, il faut que tu en parles... »

« Dégage d'ici ! » Elle avait attrapé sa baguette et le menaçait.

« Je m'en vais Bell, pas envie de rester une minute de plus en ta compagnie. »

Il transplana sans un mot de plus laissant la jeune femme dévastée au milieu de son salon alors qu'on commençait à entendre les ronflement d'Alicia.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous convient. J'ai tenter de rendre les personnages un plus plus mature avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Bonne semaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à **Maxine3482** pour ton commentaire, je suis bien contente que tu es aimé malgré le fait que ce soit des personnages sur lesquels tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire. J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire.

 **Kasty** , merci pour ta review, j'avais peur que la deuxième partie ne plaise pas car elle est différente des trois premiers chapitre qui se passe à Poudlard mais ton commentaire m'a rassuré. En effet, la guerre laisse toujours des séquelles. Mes personnages ont vécu cela, ils ont été marqués et cela va forcement avoir une incidence sur leurs caractères et personnalités.

Bonne lecture!

 **Partie II**

* * *

Chapitre II

* * *

Ancynth s'était blessé, une vilaine fracture, plusieurs semaines sans pouvoir remonter sur un balais. Ce crétin était tombé lors d'un entraînement alors qu'il faisait le malin devant sa petite amie du moment. Katie allait devoir le remplacer pour le match contre les Faucons. Si il avait s'agit d'une autre équipe elle aurait bondit de joie mais il avait fallu que ce soit les Faucons... Pourquoi avait-elle parfois l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur elle ?

Elle savait que c'était la chance de sa vie mais en même temps elle n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à Marcus Flint sur un terrain de Quidditch, surtout depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment de colère et de honte qui s'était emparée d'elle quand il avait enfin quitté son salon. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit là, malgré la potion de sommeil. Elle l'avait maudit un nombre incalculable de fois.

Se mordant la lèvre avec anxiété, elle écoutait les dernières recommandations de l'entraîneur. Les Faucons étaient agressifs et il était facile de les pousser à la faute. Le match allait être dur, violent et sauvage mais ils devaient absolument s'accrocher coûte que coûte. Ses équipiers lui firent des sourires d'encouragement alors qu'elle enfilait son équipement.

Lorsqu'elle enfourcha son balais et qu'elle s'éleva dans les airs, la peur s'estompa pour laisser place à l'excitation. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressentit ses émotions ? Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux pour profiter du vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux, des clameurs du public, de ses coéquipiers qui se lançaient des phrases d'encouragement, de l'ambiance électrique qui régnait. Elle se sentait dans son élément, certes un peu angoissée, mais elle allait en profiter un maximum et tout donner. Elle allait saisir à bras le corps cette occasion et montrer de quoi elle était faite.

Comme prévu le match fut brutal, les coups bas étaient de mise, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, se cramponnant de toute ses forces sur son balais, elle enchaînait les figures pour éviter les cognards. Elle était rapide et habile, bien plus que les tas de muscles brutaux de l'équipe adverse. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par Flint, elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, il ne lui fit pas de cadeau en la percutant plusieurs fois violemment.

« Cette nouvelle recrue de Crécerelles est impressionnante. Voila une jeune femme pleine d'énergie qui a du répondant ! » Les commentateurs et les spectateurs semblaient apprécier son jeux, ce qui la mit en confiance. « ...et la jeune Bell marque de nouveau un but ! Quelle rapidité ! Quel spectacle ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres elle se retourna vers la foule mais l'impressionnante carrure de Flint lui bloqua la vue. Elle ne vit pas le cognard qui arriva dans le dos du garçon, celui-ci se dégagea au dernier moment avec un rictus mauvais. Le cognard la frappa puissamment dans le ventre, cela lui coupa le souffle, elle vit un instant des taches noires danser devant elle puis sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Elle cracha un peu de sang mais resta fermement accrochée à son balais. Elle put entendre le commentaire de Flint sur la place des femmes sur un terrain de Quidditch. Prenant une profonde respiration elle continua de jouer, mais chacun de ses mouvements étaient une véritable torture.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, c'était la chance de sa vie, elle devait prouver qu'elle avait sa place au sein de l'équipe.

« Ça va Katie ? » Lui demanda Billie Fannet, l'attrapeuse, qui volait au dessus d'elle.

« Ouais... Ne t'inquiète pas et attrape le vif d'or, j'ai qu'une envie, les battre ! » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu crispé.

« Compte sur moi. »

Flint avait apparemment décidé de s'occuper personnellement de son cas. Il était partout, il la bousculait, la frappait, tenter de la faire tomber de son balais. Elle l'avait vu murmurer quelques mots à un de ses batteurs et depuis elle avait l'impression qu'un grand nombres de cognards la prenait pour cible.

Elle joua du mieux qu'elle put mais plus le temps passait, plus la douleur était vive. Elle s'élança pourtant en cloche pour récupérer le souafle qu'un joueur adverse n'avait pas bien en main. Trop concentrée sur son attaque elle ne vit pas Flint tomber en piquet pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Ils se percutèrent avec violence. Une onde de douleur traversa la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un cris alors que Flint tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son balais. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme, les couleur se mélangèrent et bientôt elle ne put maintenir sa prise sur le manche de son balais. Elle se sentit tomber et quelques instants tout lui sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Elle sentit ses doigts lâcher le balais, elle fut projeter en arrière alors que son corps s'arquait brutalement, elle tendit les bras en tentant de se rattraper mais il n'y avait plus que de l'air autour d'elle. Puis, elle se mit à tomber à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle s'écrasait sur la pelouse en contre bas, l'air quitta ses poumons alors qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était entrain de se disloquer, elle perdit connaissance.

Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard encore sonnée. Le médicomage lui dit que la chute n'avait pratiquement causé aucun dégât, ce qui était miraculeux, mais le coup qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans le match avait endommagé ses organes internes. Rien de bien catastrophique mais elle ne pouvait retourner sur le terrain pour jouer la fin de la rencontre. Il lui fit boire une potion immonde puis la laissa se reposer.

Le match se termina une heure plus tard avec la victoire des Faucons de Falmouth. Katie était encore allongée à l'infirmerie nauséeuse. Ses coéquipiers passèrent la voir un peu inquiets, quand ils virent qu'elle n'avait rien de bien grave ils la félicitèrent pour sa performance malgré la défaite. L'entraîneur lui fit comprendre à mi-mots qu'elle aurait sans doute une place plus importante au sein de l'équipe dans un futur proche. Le médicomage lui interdit de quitter le lit avant plusieurs heures et elle dut se rallonger et tenter de se rendormir alors que son équipe allait se retrouver au Trident Barbu pour tenter d'oublier leur défaite.

* * *

Marcus resta un peu plus longtemps sous la douche. Tout ses muscles le faisait souffrir et l'eau chaude le soulageait grandement. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé mais satisfait. Son équipe avait remporté le match.

« Elle est tombé comme une pierre. » Se moquait un peu plus loin Devon un des batteurs.

« Ah, comme quoi les crécerelles n'ont pas d'ailes... » Répliqua Grant en éclatant de rire.

Flint ferma les yeux en sentant la colère l'envahir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il n'en avait rien a faire que que ses coéquipiers se moquent de Bell.

« Mais quand même elle c'est bien battu. Et Marcus, pourquoi tu m'as dit de la viser en priorité ? Tu la connais ? » Demanda Devon en se retournant vers les douches.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »Grogna le garçon en attrapant une serviette.

« Hum... Une fille qui t'as rejeté ? Tu ne devrais pas être aussi rancunier Flint, tu peux être un poil effrayant pour une fillette de son genre. » Rétorqua Grant avec moquerie, il n'aimait pas Flint, il l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant.

« Qui voudrait d'une gamine sans forme ? » S'exclama le poursuiveur en se séchant les cheveux.

« Moi perso, j'en ferais bien mon casse-croûte. » Lança Devon alors qu'il reboutonnait sa robe de sorcier.

« T'as vraiment des goûts douteux. » Soupira Flint.

« C'est sûr que tout le monde ne peux pas avoir une fille comme Hyllomène... » Marmonna Devon d'un air bougon.

Marcus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la conversation continua sur les attributs d'Hyllomène qui finit fatalement par divaguer. Il dut menacer plusieurs fois ses coéquipiers pour les faire taire.

Alors qu'il quittait les vestiaires, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit détour par l'infirmerie. Discrètement il s'approcha de la chambre et jeta un bref coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre de la porte. Bell était aussi pale que les draps de son lit. Elle regardait le plafond tout en tapotant du bout des doigts le matelas avec un air d'ennuis imprimé sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu jouer cela l'avait replongé des années en arrières, son sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux, ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval volant derrière elle. Katie Bell était lumineuse, il avait toujours aimé ça chez elle, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne. Il avait apprécié la voir de nouveau pleine de vie et avec ce regard défiant la terre entière. Il se souvient à quel point il avait été déstabilisé par son courage et sa volonté, il l'avait d'abord détesté pour cela. Aujourd'hui encore ses sentiments face à la jeune femme étaient mitigés.

Marcus resta plusieurs minutes devant la porte avant de se décider de l'ouvrir. Bell leva un regard surpris, sa bouche s'arrondit et ses joues se rosirent.

« Alors Bell t'as enfin compris que t'as pas ta place sur un terrain de Quidditch ? » Commença-t-il d'un air narquois en s'adossant au mur en face de son lit.

« Flint... » Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« Le seul et l'unique. »Répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu traites ceux qui prennent de tes nouvelles ? »

« Non, tu es un cas particulier. » Lança-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il leva un sourcil moqueur avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il détourna un instant les yeux, incertain de savoir comment continuer la conversation.

« Tu pourras quitter l'infirmerie quand ? » Finit-il par demander.

« En quoi ça peut te concerner ? C'est entièrement de ta faute si je me trouve clouée dans ce lit ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'assaillant avec une grimace.

« Tu sais bien que le Quidditch n'est pas un jeux de fillette ! Tu vas pas pleurer parce que je t'ai un peu bousculé ? »

« Oh ça va avec tes commentaires misogyne... Je te signale que tu as fait bien plus que me chahuter ! J'ai l'estomac en bouillie ! T'es un danger public, je comprend pas pourquoi tu as encore l'autorisation de voler ! »

Flint se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir d'exaspération, mais il ne semblait pas décider à quitter la pièce.

« Tu vas rester planter là combien de temps ? Il n'y personne qui t'attend ? T'as pas une victoire à fêter ? » Dit-elle hargneuse.

Katie se sentait fatiguée et la présence de Flint ne l'aidait pas du tout. Pourquoi était-il là ? Franchement elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, il l'avait assez humilié comme ça. Il l'avait vu en plein moment de faiblesse et elle se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée tout à l'heure... »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle le dévisagea mais, lui, avait tourné son visage vers la fenêtre. Elle crut un instant que ses oreilles avaient légèrement rougies mais elle n'en était pas sûr.

« Quoi ? » Finit-elle par bégayait.

« Pour une fille. »

« Je me disais bien... Tu peux pas être agréable plus de trois secondes. »

« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais comme tu l'as dit j'ai une victoire à fêter. » Déclara-t-il en se détachant du mur.

« C'est ça Flint, tire-toi et n'oublie pas de fermer la porte. » Répliqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« J'espère pas te revoir de si tôt. » Lança-t-il en attrapant la poignée.

« Sache que je partage ton envie. »

« À plus Bell. »

« On lui dira. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Katie eut le droit à la visite surprise d'Alicia, celle-ci se tenait sur le pas de sa porte en se tordant les doigts avec un air coupable sur le visage.

« Katie, j'ai fait une grosse connerie. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu alors qu'elle rentrait dans le vestibule sans plus de cérémonie.

« Tu as encore appelé George ? » Demanda Katie en allant chercher deux verre dans sa kitchenette alors qu'Alicia s'installait dans le canapé.

« Non ! Ça fait des années que j'ai pas fait ça ! »

« Si je me souviens bien au nouvel an tu... »

« C'est bon ne rajoute pas une couche, j'étais complètement bourrée... Tu avais promis de ne jamais reparler de ça. » Rétorqua la jeune femme en avalant son verre d'un trait sous le regard médusé de Katie.

« Raconte... »

« Tu promets de ne pas me hurler dessus ? Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça. »

« Bordel accouche Alicia ! »

« Ok. J'ai... J'ai couché avec Montague. »

Katie avala de travers et faillit lâcher son verre. Elle se mit a tousser comme une folle persuadée que ses derniers moments étaient arrivés. Alicia se précipita pour lui tapoter le dos, tentant de l'aider à reprendre sa respiration.

« Je pensais pas que ça te ferais autant d'effet, je suis désolée... » s'excusait Alicia alors que Katie reprenait difficilement une respiration normal.

« Co... Co...Comment ? » Demanda la blonde d'une voix rauque.

« Je... J'ai voulu m'excuser pour le gala de la dernière fois. J'avais vraiment honte de m'être comportée de la sorte. J'ai été à son bureau mais il était pas là... Je suis allé chez lui et puis... Je sais pas, on a discuté et puis on a mangé et on a bu et... Il m'a embrassé et j'ai pas résisté. Tu sais ça faisait si longtemps... Il m'a écouté... »

« Tu as baisé avec Graham Montague ? Tu as couché avec lui ! Vous vous haïssiez à Poudlard, il a été Mangemort ! Il... Il... »

« Je suis au courant Katie, je n'ai pas besoin de ton jugement, j'ai besoin d'une amie ! »La coupa Alicia.

La blonde ferma la bouche un instant, ravalant difficilement sa colère et son désappointement.

« Alors ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'était comment ? »

Le visage d'Alicia vira au rouge écrevisse et elle détourna les yeux gênée.

« C'était bien, vraiment très bien mais je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû mais c'est le seul homme qui m'a fait ressentir quelque chose depuis George. Il m'a fait rire, il m'a mis en colère et m'a fait rougir... Je regrette tellement mais en même temps ça m'a fait du bien... Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Je pense pas, tu avais besoin de décompresser... Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit avec Montague ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai pas couché avec un mec depuis des années et c'est tombé sur lui. Je me suis tirée dans la nuit, j'ai préféré prendre les devants avant qu'il me chasse de chez lui, j'aurais pas supporté. »

« Il va peut-être vouloir te revoir... »

« Tu rigoles ! Je te parle de Montague, le bad boy sexy que les filles s'arrachent... C'est un putain de Don Juan... » S'exclama Alicia en riant avant de boire son verre.

« Au moins ça t'as fait du bien... »

« C'est bizarre mais oui. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais encore jeune et que j'avais la vie devant moi. J'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission et avec mes économies j'ai décidé de voyager. »

« Quoi ? »

« Écoute Katie, j'en peux plus de rester là à me morfondre sur ma vie pitoyable. J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de retrouver goût à la vie. Il y a tant de chose à voir, à expérimenter... Tant de rencontre à faire. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

Alicia leva ses yeux sombres vers elle, un drôle de sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et bu un gorgée avant de répondre.

« Je suis déjà partie... » Répondit-elle avec un air énigmatique. « J'ai sous-loué mon appart et mes affaires sont dans un garde meuble. J'ai plus qu'à choisir ma destination, j'avais juste envie de boire un dernier verre avec toi. »

« Arrête de parler comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu ne reviendras jamais. »

La brune se mit à rire avant de prendre Katie dans ses bras qui se laissa faire pour une fois.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend mais ça sera de toute manière plus intéressant que si je reste sans rien faire. »

« Tu vas me manquer. » Murmura la jeune blonde contre l'épaule de son amie.

« Toi aussi... Et promet moi d'appeler Angelina, il est temps de tourner la page. »

* * *

Marcus grognait alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de l'entraîneur, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il avait beau se remémorer les derniers jours, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait justifier une convocation. Il n'avait agressé personne, s'était montré courtois avec les journalistes et avait même promis d'assister à un gala de charité avec Hyllomène.

D'ailleurs la femme semblait avoir une nouvelle proie, il avait toujours su qu'Hyllomène était une femme pleine d'ambition, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait fait partie de la maison vert et argent. Elle avait dans ses filets un plus gros poisson que Marcus et il se doutait que d'ici peu de temps elle le quitterait. Même en sachant cela il ne chercha pas à inverser la tendance, il savait que c'était peine perdu.

Il soupira avant de passer la main dans sa tignasse sombre et frappa à la porte de l'entraîneur et sa grosse voix bourru lui intima l'ordre d'entrer.

L'homme avait la quarantaine, le crane dégarni et une carrure imposante qui avait fait sa renommée quinze ans plutôt.

« Flint, Prend un siège. » Ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Le garçon jeta un regard sur la feuille et reconnu un article du Quidditch magazine. C'est un édito incendié sur l'équipe des Faucons. Il l'avait lu quelques jours plus tôt et il avait brûlé le torchon de colère.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez convoqué ? » Demanda Marcus en relisant en diagonale l'article avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Ouais... Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais depuis trois mois nous avons de nouveaux actionnaires, en particulier madame Nott... Je crois que tu as été en cours en même temps qu'elle. » Commença l'homme en se frottant l'arrête du nez.

« Elle était plus jeune que moi... Une Serdaigle si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Bref... Madame trouve qu'il manque d'une touche féminine dans notre équipe. »

« Il n'y a jamais eu de femme chez les Faucons de Falmouth. » Rétorqua catégoriquement Marcus.

« Je sais. Mais madame Nott trouve cela d'un autre temps, elle pense qu'il faudrait moderniser l'image de l'équipe... »

« N'importe quoi. » Grinça le poursuiveur.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mais, hélas, elle a de l'influence sur les actionnaires... De plus avec le départ de Harris il va falloir recruter. »

« Les gars vont pas apprécier. »

« Je sais Flint, c'est pourquoi tu vas devoir les convaincre. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

L'homme le transperça de son regard bleu, il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et posa ses deux imposantes mains sur le bureau.

« Parce que je te le dit ! » Lâcha-t-il un peu fort. « De plus, on peut faire un effort et tenter de recruter une nana c'est pas pour autant qu'elle fasse l'affaire, il faut juste faire croire qu'on essaye... » Continua l'entraîneur avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, on va recruter une femme mais faire en sorte qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça... Je dis juste qu'il ne faudra pas être surpris si elle ne peut pas suivre la cadence. » Rétorqua l'homme en s'enfonça dans son siège avec un air satisfait.

« Ok. Vous avez déjà quelques noms en tête ? »

« J'ai un liste, toi et tes coéquipiers êtes libre de rajouter des noms si ça vous chante. » Répondit l'entraîneur en lui tendant une feuille.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Marcus parcouru le papier du regard à la recherche du nom de Bell et fut soulagé de ne pas le trouver. Ce sentiment le surpris, pourquoi était-il content de ne pas la trouver là ? Sans se poser plus de question il regagna les vestiaires pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses équipiers.

L'annonce ne les enchanta pas mais quand ils comprirent les intentions de l'entraîneur ils se mirent à rire et rajoutèrent sur la liste quelques noms de fille.

« Elles vont comprendre leur douleur. » Ria Grant en écrivant le nom d'Enolla Higgins qui jouait comme réserviste chez les Pies de Montroses.

« Et toi Flint t'as pas une joueuse que tu as envie d'humilier ? » Demanda Devon. « Elle s'appelait comment la petite de la dernière fois ? » continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans une intense réflexion.

Marcus se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un air désintéressé.

« C'est Bell. » Répondit Grant en jetant un regard narquois à Flint.

« Ah ouais c'est ça... Elle est remplaçante, elle ne pourra pas refuser une occasion pareille... » Commenta Devon en inscrivant le nom de Katie sur la feuille.

* * *

Katie se sentait un peu seule ce jour-là, l'entraînement ne c'était pas particulièrement bien passé et la rémission de Ancynth signifiait son retour sur le banc de touche. Le coach n'avait pas reparlé de sa titularisation et Katie commençait a désespérer. Elle avait reçu un lettre d'Alicia de Moscou qui avait rencontré une vieille sorcière spécialisé dans la magie ésotérique des pommes de pin, sujet étrange mais qui semblait passionner son amie. Elle lui demandait si elle n'avait pas rencontré Montague par hasard. Katie avait levé les yeux au ciel, jamais elle ne croisait l'ancien Serpentard alors pourquoi poser la question ? Finalement Alicia, avec ses grands discours, avait-elle simplement fuis une confrontation avec son amant d'un soir ? Sincèrement elle ne l'espérait pas. Son amie semblait vraiment profiter de son voyage s'intéressant à tous, en particulier les anciennes magies typiques de certaines régions. D'ici quelques jours elle avait prévu de se rendre en Mongolie et de faire la connaissance d'un chamane capable de voir dans l'avenir en reniflant des excréments de rennes...

La blonde fut surprise alors qu'elle transplaner dans son salon de découvrir un hibou grand duc sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Celui-ci la dévisageait de ses yeux dorés avec un air sévère. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'entrer quand elle lui ouvrit, lâchant simplement l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses serres affûtées. Elle reconnu tout de suite le sceau tamponné au dos. Pourquoi l'équipe de Falmouth lui envoyait un courrier ?

Indécise elle déposa l'enveloppe sur sa table basse, préférant se préparer un thé bien chaud. Une fois bien installée dans son canapé elle regarda suspicieusement le morceau de papier qui semblait la narguer. D'une main hésitante elle se saisit de la lettre et l'ouvrit et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand elle lut le contenu.

* * *

 _Mademoiselle Bell,_

 _suite au départ à la retraite d'un de nos poursuiveur, Monsieur Timothy Harris, nous souhaitons lancer une campagne de recrutement au plus tôt._

 _Au vu des capacités que vous avez démontré sur le terrain nous serions particulièrement flatté si vous consentiez à vous présenter à notre cession de recrutement le vingt-cinq de ce mois._

 _Sachez que nous désirons moderniser l'image de notre club qui, par le passé, c'est montré quelque peu fermé à l'idée d'intégrer des femmes au sein de son équipe. Conscient de notre erreur nous désirons nous racheter, c'est pourquoi cela serait un honneur de vous compter parmi nos nouvelles recrues._

 _De plus, le poste à pouvoir vous garantirait un place directement au sein de notre équipe principale, vous accordant une titularisation immédiate ce qui est une véritable opportunité pour tout jeune athlète._

 _Le salaire sera celui d'une nouvelle recrue mais les possibilités d'augmentation seront négociable dès la première années, au vu de vos résultats sur le terrain._

 _L'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth serait ravi de compter dans ses rangs une joueuse aussi talentueuse que vous en espérant que vous serez sélectionnée._

 _Veuillez agréer, Mademoiselle Bell, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Evan Dereck, entraîneur des Faucons de Falmouth._

* * *

Katie dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre pour être sûre de ne pas être victime d'hallucination. Sa première réaction fut de rire et d'envoyer valser le courrier. Pourquoi irait-elle se faire recruter là-bas ? Voir la sale tronche de Flint quasiment tout le jour, non merci !

Une titularisation immédiate ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Et pour Flint elle s'en moquait, c'est pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle se demanda un instant qui serait les autres sélectionnées. Elle repoussa ensuite l'idée, les Faucons étaient des brutes sans cervelles, leur jeu manquait de grâce et de style, juste la force et les coups vicieux. Franchement qui aurait envie de faire partie de leur équipe ?

Mais d'un autre côté une titularisation chez eux serait un véritable tremplin dans une carrière, être la première femme à rejoindre leur équipe... Cela ouvrirait les portes de n'importe quel club.

Cette nuit-là Katie se retourna un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit, incertaine et nerveuse.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

Pardon pour les fautes.

À bientôt j'espère!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde, bon tout d'abord je préfère vous prévenir: ce chapitre est long, très long.

On se rapproche du dénouement final. Il ne reste logiquement qu'un chapitre, peut-être deux si je fais un épilogue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci à **Maxine3482** pour ta review, oui en effet le chapitre d'avant n'a pas été de tout repos pour Katie et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas fini. En tout cas je suis contente de voir que l'histoire continue à te plaire. Pour Alicia, je crois qu'on peut voir son voyage comme une fuite, mais c'est surtout un renouveau. Elle détestait sa vie, coucher avec Montague a été l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin pour avoir le courage de reprendre sa vie en main.

 **Katsy** , merci pour ton commentaire. Le fait que les personnages te paraissent construit et assez réel me fait vraiment plaisir. j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le gros cliché (même si c'est un peu le cas). Katie et Marcus n'ont pas une relation des plus aisée et j'ai peur de parfois aller trop vite dans leur rapprochement mais d'un autre côté il faut bien que ça avance... Et oui Alicia a craqué mais quand a savoir si il y a une suite à leur histoire... Je garde le mystère. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

Merci **MMWH** pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Flint est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

* * *

 **Partie II**

* * *

Chapitre III

Le vingt-cinq elle était devant la grille du stade de Falmouth avec une dizaine d'autre joueuse. Elle reconnu Enolla Higgins qui l'ignora royalement avec comme d'habitude une moue hautaine plaquée sur le visage. Il y avait aussi Lindsay Adam qui lui adressa un sourire Colgate dont elle avait le secret. Lindsay était une grande blonde au physique de barbie, franchement elle avait autant sa place sur un balais que dans un défilé de mannequin. C'était la coqueluche des journalistes et des photographes, elle avait tout pour réussir. Katie devait avouer qu'elle éprouvait une pointe de jalousie pour la jeune femme.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées quelques temps auparavant lors des sélections pour l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill. Lindsay et elle avaient été sélectionnées mais il n'y avait qu'une place et le choix c'était porté sur Adam. Le pire c'était qu'elle était gentille et vraiment très douée... Bref elle était parfaite. Certes, Katie était un peu jalouse mais elle n'était pas le genre a détester quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était meilleur. Quand Lindsay s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main, elle la prit en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Je savais que je trouverais là. » Dit avec douceur la jeune femme.

« Oui. Je suis remplaçante depuis un an. Ça commence à faire long. » Répondit Katie. « Et toi ? Tu as été titularisé rapidement si je me souviens bien. »

« Oh moi ? J'aimerais tellement être la première femme à jouer pour eux... T'imagine un peu les couvertures de magazine ? »

« Vraiment ? C'est sûr que c'est un tremplin dans une carrière... »

« Bien-sûr, et puis si tu es la seule fille imagine tous ses hommes autours de toi à ton service. » Ria Lindsay.

« Je crois pas que ce soit le genre des mecs de l'équipe. »

« Oh ne crois pas ça Katie, la plupart des hommes ne savent plus quoi faire face à une femme entreprenante. ils fuient en courant... Ils n'aiment pas se sentir dominés mais je peux te dire qu'il n'est pas naît le mec qui me mettra à genoux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

« Euh.. Oui... » Bafouilla légèrement Katie impressionnée par l'assurance de la jeune femme face à elle.

Enolla Higgins profita de ce moment pour s'avancer vers la grille tout en bousculant Lindsay. Il était de notoriété publique que les deux se détestait. Contrairement à Lindsay, Enolla était petite, nerveuse, brune et connu pour son mauvais caractère.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et après de brèves présentations les pré-sélections commencèrent. Il n'y avait que l'entraîneur principal de l'équipe, ses adjoints et quelques actionnaires, dont une femme qui disait vaguement quelque chose à Katie.

C'était une femme assez petite et voluptueuse, une chevelure châtain cuivré, des yeux verts en amandes. Contrairement aux autres actionnaires qui portait des robes très classique et sombre, elle avait opté pour le mélange des styles. Un jean moldu et une capeline rouge vif typiquement sorcière.

Les pré-sélections furent rapide et sans surprise, on leur demanda de tirer quelques buts, de faire des figures puis finalement elles firent un match. Au bout de trois heures on leur demanda de regagner le sol. Cinq candidates avaient été retenues mais les résultats ne seraient envoyés que quelques semaines plupart.

Épuisée, elle rentra chez elle. Katie n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ses performances, elle savait qu'elle avait fait mieux que beaucoup mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait vraiment la différence. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait se faire sélectionner. Elle avait peur d'y mettre trop d'espérance et d'être encore une fois déçue. Avec un long soupir elle s'allongea dans son lit en regardant son plafond ou un petit feu-follet faisait quelques pirouettes.

Katie se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ni qui elle était. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ses aspirations, ses envies, ses rêves, ses désirs. Elle se sentait un peu perdue, comme souvent ces dernières années. Elle attrapa sa baguette et la caressa presque inconsciemment, cela la rassurait toujours quand elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Le petit toc-toc d'un bec sur ses carreaux la ramena à la réalité. Elle reconnu la chouette Leptogramme d'Alicia. Quand elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau vient niché son coup dans la main de la jeune femme à la recherche de caresse. Après avoir eu sa dose de câlin elle vola jusqu'au perchoir et se posa à coté de la chouette hulotte de Katie. Cette dernière n'ouvrit même pas les yeux.

Alicia lui ordonnait de se rendre au gala de charité en faveur des orphelins de guerre qui se déroulait la semaine suivante. Elle lui expliquait l'importance de se faire connaître, en particulier auprès de Madame Nott qui pouvait être un véritable atout si elle voulait vraiment intégrer l'équipe de Faucons. (Chose qui par ailleurs dépassait Alicia, étant donné que les joueurs de Falmouth n'étaient qu'une bande d'attardés fan de la gonflette, à l'image de ce troll de Flint.) Avec la lettre il y avait un carton d'invitation. Alicia, par son affiliation : Spinnet, était toujours invitée à ce genre de soirée. Son père était un médicomage réputé dans le monde sorcier et sa mère une psychomage tout aussi connu. Même si Alicia n'avait plus de contact avec eux, elle restait leur fille ce qui lui ouvrait des portes même si ça la mettait, en général, hors d'elle.

L'idée de se rendre seule à ce gala lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle aurait l'air de quoi ? Tout le monde se rendrait compte qu'elle n'y aurait pas sa place. Contrairement à Alicia, Katie était d'origine modeste, son père travaillait pour le réseau de cheminette alors que sa mère avait un poste dans les cuisines d'une école depuis la mort de sa sœur la famille avait éclaté, ils s'étaient séparés et elle et ses frères ne se voyaient quasiment plus.

Finalement elle décida d'écrire une lettre à Angelina, elle y serait sûrement avec George. C'était l'occasion de renouer contact comme lui avait demandé Alicia. Elle espérait sincèrement que les choses allaient pouvoir redevenir comme avant, qu'Alicia n'ait plus la sensation d'avoir été trahie par sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Elle reçu la confirmation qu'elle faisait partie des sélectionnées le jour du bal. La lettre était arrivée juste avant qu'elle ne retrouve Angelina et George chez eux. On lui expliquait qu'elle faisait partie des cinq finalistes avec Lindsay Adam, Enolla Higgins, Perla Smith et Mackenzie Hoob. Elle savait qu'elle avait passé le premier cap mais que la compétition allait aussi se durcir, les quatre autres filles étaient très douées et elle allait devoir tout donner pour réussir. C'est pourquoi mettre un peu plus de chance de son côté en tentant de faire une bonne impression à Madame Nott n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle se doutait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas la seule a avoir cette idée. Elle était quasiment sûre de croiser Lindsay et Enolla au bal.

* * *

Marcus regarda de loin Hyllomène sourire en battant des cils au ministre Penworth. Il s'était installé dans un coin un peu reculé et observait sa petite-amie faire du charme au vieux sorcier quinquagénaire. Il avala une autre gorgée de son verre, appréciant la brulure que lui procura l'alcool. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle mais il avait du mal a accepter le fait qu'elle se tourne vers un vieux au bide proéminent et aux bajoues pendantes. Hyllomène était prête à tout pour réussir et il n'avait été qu'une étape dans son ascension. Qu'avait-elle vu en lui ? Elle lui renvoyée en pleine face qu'il n'était qu'un troll et que seul son statut social l'avait intéressé.

Elle riait à gorge déployée alors que le vieux chnoque louchait sur son décolleté mis en valeur par une robe moulante ivoire. Il haïssait ces soirées... Montague finit par le rejoindre. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué.

« Eh Flint, je crois que tu devrais aller voir ta copine. » Lança-t-il avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.

« C'est une grande fille, elle s'en sort très bien tout de seule. »

« Mec, je crois qu'elle tente de tuer Penworth en lui provoquant une crise cardiaque. Le pauvre vieux n'a pas du voir une paire comme ça depuis dix ans. » Commenta Graham en mimant la poitrine généreuse de la femme.

« Et tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? » Rétorqua Flint en finissant d'une traite son verre sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

« Bah... Tu fais comme tu veux mais... T'es sûr de vouloir la laisser ? »

« Occupe toi de tes affaires Montague. » Grogna Marcus en s'adossant au mur de pierre derrière lui.

« Hum... Tu as l'air une fois encore de très bonne humeur. Je me demande pourquoi t'es là. »

« Je l'avais promis à Hyllomène... Tu parles, elle avait juste besoin d'être accompagnée... Et toi ? »

« Boulot, boulot. » Répondit Montague en sortant son appareil photo sorcier.

« Ah oui ? Et pour quel article ? »

« Le retour à la vie publique de Nott. »

Théodore Nott, tout comme Montague, n'avait pas eut la vie facile après la guerre. Comme de nombreux fils et filles de Mangemort, il avait été pourchassé, jugé et condamné. Finalement il avait été lavé de tout soupçons de complicité. Il avait préféré se retirer dans son manoir comme un hermite. On avait appris son mariage très privé avec une ancienne élève de Poudlard. On n'avait pas reparler de lui avant son rachat de nombreuses actions du club des Faucons de Falmouth et aujourd'hui c'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il faisait une apparition publique.

« À cause de sa femme on doit prendre une fille dans l'équipe... » Grogna Marcus.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de prendre toute les femmes de haut, un de ces quatre tu vas tomber sur une qui va te faire tomber de ton pied d'estalle, et franchement, un bon coup de pied au cul ne te ferais pas de mal. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui passe ton temps à draguer ! Je te signale que moi au moins je suis fidèle et que je n'ai pas un tableau de chasse long comme mon bras. »

« Ça c'est sûr, tu dois avoir quoi, deux ou trois filles tout au plus. » Rétorqua Montague moqueur.

« Quatre. » Grogna à voix basse Marcus en regardant le fond de son verre vide.

« Bon tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ? » Proposa Graham en voyant le dépit dans le regard de son ami alors qu'il fixait son verre vide.

« Ouais, ça m'aiderait a passer une meilleure soirée. »

« Au fait tu as vu Bell ? Je crois qu'elle fait partie des sélectionnées pour ton équipe. »

« Pas vu. »

« Oh... Euh, j'y vais. »

« Pourquoi tu me poses des questions sur elle ? » Bougonna Marcus en rattrapant le bras de Montague.

« Bah, histoire de savoir si elle venait et si je risquais de tomber sur sa tarée de copine... Tu sais la dernière fois quand elle m'a pris pour un mouchoir. »

Marcus se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air entendu avant de lâcher son ami pour qu'il puisse ramener des verres. D'un air las il balaya la salle des yeux. C'était le salon de réception de la famille Davies. Ils organisaient ce bal chaque années depuis la guerre et à chaque fois il s'ennuyait. Du coin de l'œil il vit Angelina Johnson et Weasley entrain de danser. Comme d'habitude le rouquin se débrouillait comme un manche, il devait être complètement sous le charme de Johnson pour lui permettre de l'humilier de la sorte. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser...

Flint secoua la tête d'un air un peu énervé. Montague arrivait avec deux verres, ses yeux brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat et affichait un sourire un brin sournois. Sans rien dire il tendit le verre à Marcus et bu un gorgé du sien. Le poursuiveur des Faucons connaissait son ami depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais en bon Serpentard il le laissa faire le premier pas, histoire de voir à quoi il avait à faire.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Montague se décida.

« J'ai vu Bell au bar. » Commença-t-il avec un air détaché.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit Marcus en faisant semblant de n'écouter que d'une oreille.

« Oui, pour une fois elle ressemblait à une vraie fille. Une petite robe noire des plus saillante. »

« Et c'est moi que tu traites de macho... »

« Elle avait l'air heureuse. L'idée de jouer pour ton équipe à l'air de la mettre en joie... » Continua Montague sans prêter attention à la remarque de Marcus.

« Elle risque de le regretter. »

« En tout cas elle est très en beauté. »

« Montague, t'as aucun tact sur ce coup là, dis moi ce que tu veux... » Soupira Flint en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Le garçon resta un instant silencieux, se contentant de triturer son appareil photo.

« Je veux que tu lui parles. »

Marcus laissa échapper un hoquet moqueur.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que je te le demande... »

« Et je gagne quoi ? »

Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Montague. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers lui et compris que son ancien camarade de classe l'avait piégé.

« Bien plus que moi. Petit un; te changer les idées, tu t'ennuies et ça me désole de te voir comme ça et parler avec Bell te fera un peu de distraction. Petit deux; rendre ta carriériste de petite-amie un peu jalouse, je ne crois pas qu'Hyllomène va apprécier te voir parler avec une autre femme. Petit trois; tu vas pouvoir rassasier ton côté sadique en gâchant la soirée d'une Ex-gryffondor, à fortiori Bell, qui a été ton souffre douleur pendant presque un an. Alors ? »

« C'est tentant je te l'accord. Mais toi, qu'as-tu a y gagner ? »

« Hum... Je veux des infos sur Spinnet. Elle m'a ridiculisé et je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. »

« La pauvre fille, elle était complètement bourrée... »

« Bref. T'es partant ? »

« Ça marche. » Répondit Marcus en finissant son verre et en cherchant du regard la petite blonde.

* * *

Bell sirotait un verre en regardant Angelina danser avec George, le pauvre garçon tentait tant bien que mal de suivre sa cavalière. La petite blonde semblait passer le plus clair de son temps à scruter la salle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Montague n'avait pas mentit, elle portait une robe qui lui allait bien et avait attaché ses cheveux révélant une nuque fine et gracile. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu quand il descendit son regard sur ses chaussures, elles étaient sans talon et n'allaient pas vraiment avec le reste de la tenue.

« Je pensais que ce genre de soirée avait un minimum de standing, je ne savais pas qu'il laissait rentrer n'importe qui. » Commença-t-il en se plaçant discrètement derrière elle.

Elle se figea et se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

« Flint. »

« Bell. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant de haut en bas avec une moue de dégoût.

« Alors tu es venue seule ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien en cherchant des yeux Spinnet.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Et bien, ça m'étonnerais que tu es reçu une invitation, après tout c'est une œuvre caritative et je pense pas que tu sois une donatrice... À moins que tu es une fortune cachée ? »

« Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Tu n'as personne d'autre a emmerder ? »

Marcus se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais été retenue pour la suite de la sélection... »

« Et alors ? Tu es là pour m'empêcher de continuer ? Tu veux me menacer ? » Demanda-t-elle agressive.

« Hola ! Calme toi Bell. Tu sais tu devrais apprendre a maîtriser ta colère. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

« Je venais juste te féliciter... » Dit-il avec une certaine douceur qui déstabilisa la jeune femme.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu doutes de mes intentions ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un plateau d'amuse-bouche qui était posé juste à côté de lui.

« Tu fais tout pour. » Répondit-elle en se saisissant d'un petit four.

« J'ai toujours eu des problèmes relationnel. »

Katie manqua de s'étouffer à la réplique de l'ancien Serpentard. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il avait un comportement plus qu'étrange.

« Alors tu es venu avec qui ? » Répéta-t-il en attrapant un canapé à la crème de citrouille.

« Angelina et George. » Répondit-elle suspicieuse.

« J'aurais pensé que c'était avec Spinnet. Montague avait peur de tomber sur elle et qu'elle fasse la même scène que la dernière fois. »

« Montague t'as parlé d'Alicia ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu trop vivement, éveillant la curiosité de Marcus.

« Ouais... Pourquoi ce brusque intérêt ? »

« Pour rien. Non je ne suis pas venu avec Alicia... Elle est entrain de faire le tour du monde en ce moment. » Déclara la jeune femme en attrapant une coupe sur le plateau d'un serveur.

« Elle n'avait pas un boulot au ministère ? »

« Démission. »

« Tu blagues ? D'un côté ça m'étonne pas vraiment. Elle a toujours été impulsive. »

« Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Et pourquoi t'avais l'air si excité à l'idée que Montague ait posé des questions sur Spinnet ? » Lança Marcus en la dévisageant.

Elle détourna le regard en buvant une gorgée soudain mal à l'aise. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

« Alors, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ? »

« C'est pas nouveau, Flint. » Répondit-elle froidement en tentant de reprendre contenance alors qu'elle trouvait l'homme un peu trop proche d'elle.

« Je vais te harceler toute la soirée si tu t'obstines à te taire. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Comme tu veux, mais je vais te tenir compagnie toute la nuit dans ce cas. »

« Merlin, j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? »

Marcus ne répondit pas et leva les yeux vers l'autre bout de la salle où Hyllomène le regardait d'un air désapprobateur alors que le ministre baver sur ses seins. Il se contenta de lever son verre dans sa direction.

« Bell, si tu m'aides pour un truc, je te jure de te foutre la paix pour le reste de la soirée. » Dit-il avec un sourire engageant.

« Tu me fous la trouille, Flint. »

« T'inquiète, c'est une proposition des plus innocentes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Il lui tendit la main avant d'ajouter : « Danse avec moi. »

« Quoi ! Mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement torché ou quoi ? »

« C'est pas non plus le bagne... »Soupira-t-il légèrement vexé.

« Dis moi la raison et il est possible que j'accepte. »

« Il te paraît si inconcevable que j'ai simplement envie de danser avec toi ? Tu vas peut-être être bientôt ma nouvelle coéquipière, autant avoir de bonne relation. » Lui répondit-il avec, il espérait, un air sincère.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une truffe. Dis moi directement que c'est parce que ta copine bavarde avec le ministre Penworth depuis le début du bal et que tu veux la rendre jalouse. » Répliqua avec perspicacité la jeune femme.

« Si j'avoue, tu dis oui ? »

Elle le dévisagea un bref moment, plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, comme si elle voulait lire dans son esprit. Il ne sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise sous l'examen de la jeune femme. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il arrêta de respirer et se mit à son tour à la dévisager. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron clair rappelant les feuilles d'automnes, ses cils étaient longs et blonds foncés, elle n'avait pas mis de mascara.

« Ok. Mais juste une danse et tu te colles pas à moi, c'est clair ? »

Il se contenta de lui attraper la main et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Ils passèrent à côté d'Angelina et George qui les regardèrent abasourdis. Marcus attrapa délicatement la fine taille de Bell alors qu'elle posait une main hésitante sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent un instant un peu gêné. Bientôt, Marcus ne pensa plus qu'à la fille dans ses bras. Hyllomène, Montague et tout le reste avait disparu. Bell levait ses beaux yeux vers lui, il sentait la peau douce de son dos sous ses doigts calleux.

Il avait eu un très mauvaise idée en l'invitant à danser. Il savait pourtant que cette fille était toxique pour lui et, qu'après il n'arriverait plus à se l'enlever de la tête. Elle sentait bon. Il était vraiment le roi de crétin. Il s'était déjà fait avoir plus jeune et il recommençait alors que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il allait de nouveau connaître la déception et le rejet. Il baissa les yeux sur son visage, il plongea son regard dans le sien et se mis a danser au ralentit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, trop captivé par elle.

Katie se sentait mal à l'aise, depuis combien de temps un homme ne l'avait pas tenu dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soi Flint ? Pourquoi elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine ? Ce n'était que Flint, l'horrible Serpentard qui lui avait gâché la vie pendant un an. Sa main glissa sur son biceps car il était un peu trop grand pour qu'elle la laisse sur son épaule. Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper légèrement sous sa main. Elle leva les yeux et croisa ses yeux verts. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec ce regard. Elle s'en souvenait très bien même, cela datait de plusieurs années, c'était celui qu'il avait eu juste avant de l'embrasser un après-midi de Novembre dans une classe vide de Poudlard. Mais il ne se pencha pas vers elle, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. La respiration de Katie s'accéléra, se perdant dans le regard de Flint. Son cerveau avait apparemment décidé d'aller se balader ailleurs et la jeune femme se laissait complètement guider par Flint.

La musique changea mais, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne prêta vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une main aux ongles impeccablement vernis vienne se poser sur l'épaule de Marcus, les sortant tout les deux de leur transe.

« Marcus, darling, je vais finir par être jalouse si tu ne me proposes pas une danse. » Minauda Hyllomène en ignorant royalement Katie qui clignait des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers la nouvelle arrivante un peu perdu, Bell en profita pour se détacher de lui et se fondre dans la masse d'invités sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Katie fuyait, elle le savait, mais elle se sentait complètement perdue. Était-elle devenue maso ? Sans plus tarder elle se dirigea vers le bar et pris une autre coupe. Elle eut à peine le temps de la porter à ses lèvres qu'Angelina lui attrapa l'épaule.

« C'était quoi ce bordel ? » S'exclama-t-elle en la secouant.

« J'en sais rien... Je suis tellement frustrée que même Flint me fait de l'effet... » Répondit Katie en finissant son verre d'une traite.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une drôle de dynamique entre toi et lui. »

« N'importe quoi. » Soupira la blonde un brin agacée.

« En tout cas, on avait l'impression que vous étiez à deux doigts de vous embrasser. Heureusement que sa pétasse est arrivé. »

« Ouais. »

Angelina lui jeta un regard critique en grimaçant légèrement.

« En tout cas regarde vers la cheminée, les Nott sont arrivés. » Lança Angelina en pointant du menton un couple de plus dépareillé.

Madame Nott, comme à son habitude avait mélangé des éléments moldus à sa robe de bal et cela lui allait bien. Autant elle était petite et un peu voluptueuse autant son mari était grand et mince. Il avait le teint pâle, presque maladif et il portait une robe de sorcier noir qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de leur ancien maitre de potion.

« Comme quoi les opposés s'attirent. » Commenta Angelina.

Madame Nott riait au commentaire d'un homme alors que son mari restait stoïque et imperturbable. Pourtant Katie le vit lever la main et caresser discrètement celle de sa femme qui reposait sur son avant bras. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard discret avec un petit sourire complice au coin des lèvres.

Katie attendit le bon moment pour se présenter. George l'avait aidé a se préparer à la rencontre, après tout Madame Nott, autrefois Faucett, était une ancienne voisine de l'âge de Ginny. Il l'avait décrite comme une rebelle qui n'avait jamais eu peur de rien. Elle avait souvent martyrisé Ron alors qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle. Il lui avait raconté aussi qu'elle avait tenter de berner la limite d'âge lors du tournoi des trois sorciers et que comme lui et Fred, elle s'était vu pousser une longue barbe blanche. Elle avait été ensuite une très bonne cliente de leur boutique et elle s'était battu vaillamment lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. George ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu mais elle avait l'air d'être un sacré phénomène même si il comprenait pas comment elle avait pu finir avec Nott.

Lorsqu'elle lui serra la main, Katie put sentir toute la vitalité et la force qui l'habitait. C'était vraiment étrange de se dire qu'elle était encore plus jeune qu'elle.

Ses yeux verts brillaient malicieusement et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire engageant.

« Miss Bell, je sais que vous avez été retenu pour la suite des sélections pour l'équipe des Faucons. Félicitation. »

« Merci. »

« Ne faîte pas la timide ! Prenez donc une coupe et racontez moi votre parcours. Vous saviez que j'ai toujours adoré votre style? J'ai toujours été une grande fan de Quidditch. »

Théodore Nott à côté d'elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire sa femme.

« Merci... Et vous, pourquoi avoir choisi des actions chez les Faucons de Falmouth ? » Demanda Katie curieuse.

« Ah ah, bonne question. Parce que je sais qu'ils ont du potentiel, mais qu'ils sont mal dirigé. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Mal dirigé ? »

« Les choix tactique du coach datent du siècle dernier... Franchement, il ne voit que la force brute... L'image du club bat de l'aile. Tout le monde les prends pour des grosses brutes sans cervelle alors qu'il y a de vrai talent au sein de l'équipe. »

« C'est sûr que le fait d'engager une femme dans l'équipe changera un peu leur image, mais je ne suis pas sûre que leurs supporteurs apprécies. » Déclara Katie un peu plus à l'aise.

« Leurs supporteurs ! Parlons en ; leurs nombres diminues chaque années. On a à faire, soi à des hommes au QI d'un verrracrasse ou, à des femmes qui fantasment sur l'homme de Neandertal ! » Se moqua Madame Nott alors que son mari la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« Théo a raison, je ne devrais pas parler comme ça... Mais je pense tout de même qu'une femme dans l'équipe donnerait un nouveau souffle et je crois que cela ne peut être que bénéfique. » Continua l'ex-miss-Faucett.

« Et vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont accepter ? » demanda Katie en regardant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

« C'est à vous de les convaincre. Vous sentez-vous capable ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin plein de défi.

« Tout à fait. Ils n'ont qu'a bien se tenir. Ils ne me font pas peur. » Déclara la blonde soudain très sûre d'elle.

« À la bonne heure. En tout cas je vois que Monsieur Flint n'a pas l'air de vous impressionner. Je dois vous avouez que quand je parlais de grand potentiel il en faisait parti. Si vous arrivez à vous le mettre dans la poche, je suis persuadée que vous serez la prochaine poursuiveuse des Faucons. » Lança Madame Nott avec une nonchalance feinte.

Katie vira au rouge cramoisie et ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprise sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Je... Je n'ai aucun lien avec Flint, c'était... Je... » Bégaya-t-elle piteusement.

« Pas d'inquiétude, je ne vous juge pas. En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et j'aimerais beaucoup vous revoir dans l'équipe. » Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère et communicatif avant de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. Elle se pencha à son oreille avant de la lâcher.

« Katie, ils ne vont pas vous faire de cadeau, mais je suis sûre que vous êtes plus que capable. Donnez leurs une leçon à ses machos ! »

La jeune blonde se contenta de hocher la tête avec vigueur. Le couple Nott dut rejoindre le ministre Penworth qui leurs faisaient de grands signes depuis plusieurs minutes. Théodore Nott adressa un bref signe de tête un peu froid avant de quitter Katie, mais ses yeux semblaient chaleureux.

La soirée se termina rapidement après cela et c'est épuisée que Katie regagna sa petite chaumière.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas trop déçue, le coup du bal était un peu cliché mais bon j'aime bien quand même...

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'ai beau lire et relire...

À bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard! le mois de Février a été chargé pour moi et ce n'est pas fini! Bref voila le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire... Certes tout se déroule un peu vite mais j'avais prévu de la finir en six ou sept chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Merci à **Constance Alinor** pour ta review, ta remarque sur le réalisme des personnages m'a fait plaisir. Je trouve toujours plus intéressant d'écrire sur des protagonistes qui ont leurs faiblesses et leurs défauts. J'aime bien qu'ils soient fragiles et qu'ils se construisent petit à petit. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

 **Katsy** , merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite et fin va te plaire. Il est vrais que je n'ai pas forcement beaucoup développé certains passages et que ça se précipite un peu mais je m'étais fixé l'objectif de ne pas faire trop de chapitre. Si je m'étais laissée aller je me serais attardée sur la relation d'Alicia et Montague ou même sur le personnage de Mme Nott que j'aime bien. En tout cas j'espère que tu ne sauras pas trop déçue.

Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire, et je m'excuse platement pour toutes les fautes qui se cachent un peu partout.

* * *

 **Partie II**

* * *

Chapitre IV

Marcus se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil et ça devenait franchement pénible. Il ne dormait plus depuis qu'il savait que la prochaine à passer quelques jours dans l'équipe était Bell. Depuis un mois déjà, chaque candidates avaient dû s'entraîner pendant deux semaines avec eux, dans de 'vraies' conditions. Comme prévu par le coach, les joueurs en faisaient baver aux nouvelles recrues. Flint, quant à lui, avait décidé de se mettre un peu à l'écart, vaguement gêné par le comportement de ses coéquipiers.

Il y avait d'abord eu Mackenzie Hoob, la pauvre fille n'était pas mauvaise, mais son manque d'assurance avait été une aubaine pour les autres joueurs de l'équipe qui n'avaient cessé de la rabaisser, Mackenzie n'avait même pas finie sa première semaine. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'elle avait fui le terrain les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il y avait eu ensuite Smith, une fille bâtit comme un homme. Une force de la nature. Les gars avaient décidé de s'attaquer à son physique. Devon avait fait semblant de craquer pour elle, pour finalement la ridiculiser devant tout le monde. La fille avait fini par lui péter le nez mais elle n'était pas réapparu le jour suivant.

Ce fut au tour d'Enolla Higgins. Grant avait décidé de prendre son cas en main. Flint fut impressionné par le caractère de la fille. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre, à se demander si un cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Grant l'appelait la reine des garces et semblait avoir un compte personnel a régler avec elle. Enolla s'en sortie plutôt bien, en tout cas elle finit sa période de 'mise en situation' et il se souvenait très bien du doigt d'honneur qu'elle leurs adressa le dernier jour.

La dernière en date était la fameuse Lindsay Adam, le mannequin sur un balais. Ils n'avaient pas été déçu du voyage. La fille ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'ils s'en étaient fait. Elle était d'une nature autoritaire et on voyait qu'elle avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait rapidement mis dans sa poche quelques joueurs et un entraîneur adjoint. De toutes celles qui étaient passées, ce fut celle qui eu un traitement un peu plus décent. Flint ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il la trouvait un brin prétentieuse et elle n'avait pas du tout un style de jeu en adéquation avec celui de l'équipe. Certes elle n'était pas mauvaise mais elle était un peu trop 'technique' pour les autres joueurs. Comme les autres filles, Flint l'avait ignoré même quand elle avait tenté de le charmer à grand coup de battement de cil.

Après tout Marcus était de nouveau célibataire. Hyllomène de Parge était maintenant au bras du ministre Penworth. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grincer des dents quand il repensait à l'interview qu'elle avait donné au Sorcière-Hebdo. Elle avait pris le rôle de la pauvre malheureuse qui était enfermée dans une relation stérile et peu spirituel. Il lui en foutrait du spirituel ! Elle ne le voyait que pour une chose et quittait son appartement juste après. Elle s'était moquée de lui, au début de leur relation, quand il avait tenté de lui cuisiner un repas...

Le jeune homme se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Demain, Bell allait commencer son entrainement et franchement il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'elle se fasse martyriser comme les autres. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de l'emmerder, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder ça sans réagir. Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant, depuis ce fichu bal il n'arrivait plus à la sortir de la tête. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était entrain de faire une fixette sur elle juste à cause d'un petit baiser de rien du tout datant de cinq ans. Franchement il n'y avait rien d'autre. Cette fille avait blessé son ego et ça s'arrêtait là.

Il allait faire comme pour les autres et se mettre de côté. Il la laisserait se démerder, c'était pas son problème.

* * *

Katie stressait. Elle était dans un petit café de Dublin avec Lindsay qui lui racontait l'horreur de ses quinze derniers jours.

« Des animaux ! Ils sont répugnants. Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont fait pleurer Mackenzie. Franchement j'ai tenu jusqu'au bout mais je n'accepterais pas le poste. Ils jouent comme des brutes, sans même un plan de jeu. Leur tactique se résume a: 'on fonce dans le tas'... Pathétique. »

La jeune femme écoutait religieusement les commentaires de Lindsay. Elle s'était toujours doutée que ça ne serait pas facile mais là c'était à deux doigts de la persécution. Cela valait-il le coup?

« Même Enolla Higgins a eu du mal à ne pas perdre son calme. Je te répéterais pas toutes les insultes qui sont sorties de sa bouche mais je peux te garantir qu'elle a un sacré vocabulaire à ce niveau. » continua Lindsay en prenant une gorgée de sa Guinness.

Elles avaient préféré se rencontrer dans un quartier moldu, loin des journalistes sorciers qui collaient la joueuse des Tornades de Tutshill. Grâce au réseau de cheminette très développé entre l'Angleterre et l'Irlande, il était facile de garder le contact.

« Ils me font pas peur. Je vais pas me laisser impressionner par des branleurs comme eux. J'en ai vu d'autre. » Bougonna Katie en tentant de calmer la vague de stress qui commençait à l'envahir.

« Fait gaffe à Grant, il est vraiment vicieux et ne recule devant rien. Devon est un débile mais il obéit à Grant au doigt et à l'œil. » La prévient Lindsay.

« Et Flint ? »

« Lui ? Il fait semblant de ne rien voir. J'ai pas eu de problème particulier. Il n'est ni gentil ni mauvais, moins il te voit, mieux il se porte. »

* * *

Le lendemain Katie se présenta à l'entraînement des Faucons avec la boule au ventre. Dès qu'elle rejoint l'équipe, elle ne put ignorer les regards mauvais qu'ils lui lancèrent. Elle leva le menton et prit un air froid. Elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner.

Elle suivit l'échauffement sans se plaindre alors que la cadence était vraiment élevée. Elle serra les dents ne lâchant pas le morceau. Des pompes, une course d'endurance, des étirements, de la musculation. Elle les entendait se moquer d'elle derrière son dos, faire des commentaire digne d'enfant de primaire sur son physique en lui donnant des notes. C'était puéril mais elle préférait en rire, rentrant dans leurs jeux, elle se mit, elle aussi, a commenter leurs physiques. Bien-sûr elle n'allait pas aussi loin qu'eux, mais elle réussit à en faire rire quelques uns.

Du coin de l'œil elle surveillait Flint qui semblait l'ignorer royalement, ce qui l'énerva un peu. C'était lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de l'aborder ces derniers temps. Il l'avait même invité à danser !

Le premier jour se termina et elle avait l'impression de s'en être bien sortie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait rester sur ses gardes, ce premier jour était sûrement pour eux qu'une phase d'étude.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, dès le lendemain ce fut une torture. Les joueurs de l'équipe passaient leur temps soit à la bousculer, à la pousser à ses limites ou alors à l'ignorer totalement prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Katie avait même faillit en venir aux mains avec Devon, qui s'était permis de la tripoter en disant que c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle lui avait hurlé dessus les autres l'avaient traité d'hystérique. Katie avait fait appel à tous son self-contrôle pour ne pas se saisir de sa baguette. La jeune femme remarqua vite que Grant était le meneur, la moitié de l'équipe le suivait alors que l'autre prenait exemple sur Flint. Celui-ci avait avec elle une relation strictement professionnelle, ne s'occupant d'elle que si l'entraîneur le lui demandait ou lors des matchs d'entraînement où il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Quelques jours passèrent et la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Lors du match de fin d'entrainement Katie fut particulièrement prise pour cible par les batteurs. Il semblait qu'ils avaient décidé de l'éjecter de son balais.

« Bell, ouvre les yeux bordel! T'as intérêt à te débrouiller mieux que ça si tu veux une place dans l'équipe.» Lui souffla Flint alors qu'elle lutter contre les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant eux. Elle serra les lèvres et jeta un regard chargé de colère à son interlocuteur.

Le coach avait divisé l'équipe en deux pour le match et comme par hasard elle était dans l'équipe de Flint.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer cette opportunité tu te goures Flint. Ton petit plan de persécution ne marchera pas avec moi!» Répliqua-t-elle avec force.

« Mon plan? Tu débloque ou quoi? J'en ai rien à faire de toi! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es incapable de te faire une place dans l'équipe.»

« Je vais me la faire cette place que ça te plaise ou non. Je vais pas me laisser faire et je vais te prouver que je suis plus que capable!» S'écria-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le manche de son balais.

Flint la dévisagea un instant, pour une fois il n'arborait pas son rictus moqueur. Il secoua légèrement la tête et Katie cru voir un peu de gentillesse dans son regard vert.

« Tu n'as rien à me prouver...» Murmura-t-il.

« Tu penses que je ne vaux rien, c'est ça? Laisse moi te prouver le contraire!» Rétorqua la jeune femme en s'éloignant rapidement de lui.

Elle intercepta le souafle des mains de Grant qui tenta de l'agripper violemment mais elle l'esquiva sans difficulté. Elle dut faire faire un piquet impressionnant pour éviter un cognard vicieux envoyé par Devon et alors qu'elle allait enfin marquer elle se fit percuter avec force, elle eut quand même le temps de passer le souafle à Flint qui marqua sans difficulté.

« Putain, Bell t'es même pas capable de marquer un but pendant les entrainements.» Se moqua Flint alors qu'elle essuyait le sang qui lui coulait du nez.

Ce soir là elle se sentait particulièrement épuisée. Elle était restée plus longtemps que de raison sous la douche et elle espérait que tout les autres étaient rentrés. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir encore leurs sales tronches. Elle colla son front contre la crédence froide de la douche en soupirant bruyamment. En sortant elle se cogna le petit orteil contre le pied d'un des bancs du vestiaire. Elle grogna de douleur et examina les dégâts. Elle n'entendit pas la personne derrière elle qui lui agrippa violemment le bras d'une main et plaqua l'autre sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

« Écoute moi bien attentivement sale garce, »murmura une voix à son oreille, « tu vas quitter l'équipe, des petites putes dans ton genre on n'en veux pas. » Continua l'homme en lui agrippant les cheveux.

Katie tenta de se débattre mais elle sentait sa serviette de bain se détacher.

« C'est ça continu à gesticuler de la sorte, tu m'excites. Les bonnes femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à ça de toute manière. C'est pas ça que tu recherches, petite pute, en te pavanant devant autant de mec ?» Lui susurra son agresseur en arrachant la serviette la découvrant complètement.

Elle en profita pour lui mordre la main se dégageant de son emprise. Elle appela à l'aide alors qu'elle voulu courir vers la sortie, hélas l'homme avait encore une main dans ses cheveux, arrêtant net la jeune fille dans sa course qui poussa un hurlement où se mêlait douleur et terreur.

« Calme toi où je vais devoir te faire vraiment mal. » Lança l'homme en laissant glisser sa main vers la poitrine de Katie.

« Lâche moi gros porc ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Si tu crois que me menacer de la sorte va m'empêcher de continuer tu te fous le doigt dans l'oeil. A ton avis qui a le plus à perdre si tout ça ce sait ? » Répliqua Katie en serrant les dents alors que les doigts froids de l'agresseur se contractèrent sur son sein.

« Tu penses vraiment être en position de me donner des ordres ? Je déteste les filles dans ton genre, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout le monde. Vous n'êtes que des petites garces à qui il faut apprendre le respect. »

« Je sais très bien qui tu es. Si tu veux que les choses s'arrête là tu ferais mieux de me lâcher et de rentrer chez toi. » Répondit Katie d'une voix étonnamment forte.

L'homme malgré le masque qui portait recula légèrement. La jeune femme devant lui ne semblait pas avoir peur. Elle se tenait fière et nue sans aucune gêne. Ses yeux le transperçaient et il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à travers son masque. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers elle et fut satisfait de la voir sursauter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme masqué menaçait Katie de sa baguette. Cette situation la replongea en arrière, à une époque où elle se battait pour la liberté, pour sa vie et celle de ses amis. La porte de vestiaires s'ouvrit brutalement et Flint apparu sur le seuil, il lança un sort à l'homme qui s'écrasa sur le mur en face de lui comme une poupée désarticulée. Marcus ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant à lui envoyer des sorts alors que l'agresseur était au sol.

Katie ramassa rapidement sa serviette et s'empara à son tour de sa baguette. D'un pas décidé elle se rapprocha de l'homme à terre et le pointa de sa baguette alors que Marcus baissait la sienne.

« Endoloris » murmura Katie et l'homme à ses pieds se mis a se tortiller dans tout les sens. Marcus se jeta sur la jeune femme et lui arracha sa baguette. Elle ne posa pas vraiment de résistance.

« Bell, calme toi je t'en pris. Tout va bien, il peut plus rien te faire. » Lui murmura Flint en posant une mains sur son épaule.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux chocolat et il fut surpris de les voir si clair et froid.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Flint, j'ai déjà vu pire. »

La phrase brisa le cœur de Marcus. Qu'avait-elle vécu pendant la guerre pour réagir comme ça ?

« Je vais joindre les Aurors. » Lui dit-il en levant de nouveau sa baguette.

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

Katie s'était penchée et avait retiré le masque de l'homme, il était facile de reconnaître Grant. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Je vous en pris, j'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, j'avais juste envie de lui faire peur. » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« Tu as été trop loin. » Rétorqua Marcus d'une voix vibrante de colère et de dégoût.

« Écoute moi Grant, j'ai un marché à te proposer. » Déclara Katie avec froideur.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent surpris.

« Je veux rentrer dans l'équipe et tu vas m'aider si tu veux que tout ça reste secret. »

« T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » s'exclama Flint en se retournant vers la jeune femme. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Bell avait toujours était quelqu'un de bien, elle était la fille lumineuse qui suivait naïvement le chemin de Bien. Ce n'était pas une calculatrice ambitieuse, non, elle représentait le courage et l'intégrité, certes stupide, des Gryffondors.

« Quoi Flint ? Tu vas me reprocher d'utiliser des manières de Serpentards ? J'en ai plus que marre d'être la bonne poire, d'être toujours du bon côté et de n'avoir jamais ce que je veux. » Répliqua la jeune femme avec une drôle de voix, presque brisée.

« Bell, tu peux pas faire ça, c'est mal. Grant mérite d'aller faire un tour en taule, on peut pas laisser un gars comme ça dans la nature... »Tenta de raisonner Marcus.

« Ne l'écoute pas Bell, je ferais tout ce que tu veux. » Supplia l'agresseur en se mettant à genoux.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas toi. Tu as toujours fait le bon choix et pour ça je te respect, tu peux pas piétiner tout ça.» S'écria Flint avec détresse.

Katie resta un moment interdite. Son cerveau se remis en marche doucement alors que l'adrénaline quittait son corps. Elle se sentit brusquement épuisée et horrifiée par son comportement.

« Tu as raison Flint, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » Répondit-elle avant de se détourner de Grant.

Elle n'entendit pas Flint lancer un « Oubliette » à l'homme à terre afin que les dernières secondes disparaissent de sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas envie que Bell se fasse arrêter pour avoir utilisé un sort impardonnable. Il fit la même chose sur la jeune femme, c'était pour la protéger, elle était assez stupide pour se dénoncer et il ne pouvait pas la perdre de cette façon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Katie et Marcus quittèrent le bureau des Aurors. La jeune femme avait porté plainte et Flint serait le témoin à charge.

« Tu veux un verre ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Bell leva les yeux vers lui, il était sûr qu'elle allait refuser mais à la place elle lui fit un sourire timide et accepta.

Ils avaient chacun commandé un whisky-pur-feu et se trouvaient à court de mot. Pourtant le silence n'était pas vraiment gênant, il avait quelque chose de rassurant. Un vieux titre des Bizar'Sisters se faisait entendre, rappelant des souvenirs d'adolescence aux deux jeunes adultes.

« Merci Flint. » Finit par dire la jeune femme.

« Pas besoin. »

« J'insiste. Je sais pas comment tout ça aurait fini sans toi. »

Il haussa les épaules un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais Flint, ça fait deux fois que tu m'aides... » Continua Bell avec une voix lointaine.

« Vraiment ? » Marcus regarda du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui avait le regard dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que depuis le début de la semaine il la surveillait pour être sûr que rien de ce genre ne lui arrive. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait tellement pour elle qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait son visage, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix quand il était seul... Non il ne le lui dirait jamais, ça resterait un secret qu'il garderait jusqu'à la mort.

« Ouais. La fois avec Alicia et … Bref, ça mérite bien que je te paye un autre verre. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Elle le regardait bizarrement et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, vulnérable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle soit si gentille avec lui, ça le déstabilisait et Flint aimait avoir les choses sous contrôle.

« J'en dis qu'il est tard et qu'on a entraînement à l'aube. Pourquoi pas remettre cela à plus tard ? Déjà que t'es pas très douée, il faut mieux que tu sois en pleine capacité de tes moyens demain. » Répondit-il en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot et de lâche.

Il transplana avec elle, la raccompagnant jusqu'à sa porte. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Les jours suivant furent bien plus tranquille pour Katie. Depuis l'arrestation de Grant, les autres joueurs semblaient avoir compris qu'ils avaient été trop loin. Flint l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile, ce qui se traduisait par des piques continuelles et une tendance à la bousculer plus que de raison, mais ses attentions avaient l'avantage de faire rire les autres et créer une ambiance plus légère.

« Allez Bell, bouge toi un peu, on dirait ma grand-mère sur un balais ! »

« Très drôle Flint, je te signal que tu n'as pas encore réussi à me prendre le souafle des mains ! »

« Chaque choses en son temps, fillette. » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Une drôle de relation semblait se créer entre eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, que la guerre n'était jamais arrivée. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des mois malgré les remarques acerbe de Flint. Si on tendait bien l'oreille on pouvait parfois entendre un compliment dans un flot d'insulte plus ou moins élaboré.

Le soir du dernier jour il l'attendait à la sortie des vestiaires. Comme d'habitude, il avait un air revêche avec les bras croisé sur sa large poitrine et le regard sombre mais, il tenta quand même de lui sourire. Flint n'avait pas une dentition des plus parfaite, mais son sourire avait un petit quelque chose d'indescriptible qui faisait rougir légèrement Katie.

« Eh Bell, ça tiens toujours ta proposition de me payer un verre ? » Il cachait sa gêne derrière une façade d'homme bourru qui ne trompa pas la jeune femme.

« Cette offre n'avait pas de limite dans le temps il me semble. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle put voir le regard surpris de Flint, il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire rejeter.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi galant, Flint. » Lança Katie alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte du Farfadet Joyeux.

« Je suis un homme plein de surprises. »

« Tu me foutrait presque la trouille ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Tu préfères quand je t'insulte ? »

Elle ria à nouveau alors qu'elle s'installait sur une banquette un peu à l'écart.

« Alors Flint, tu as eu des infos pour les sélections ? » Demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

« Hum... Mes lèvres sont closes. À moins que toi aussi tu me révèles un secret... » Répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« J'ai aucun secret. »

« Peut-être pas un sur toi... Mais si je me souviens bien au bal des Davies tu semblais savoir quelque chose sur Montague... »

« Demande le lui directement. » Rétorqua Katie en cherchant des yeux le serveur.

Marcus eut un drôle de rictus et s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette.

« Je l'aurais fait, mais ça fait presque un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Étrangement la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec lui était au sujet de ta copine. »

Elle le regarda en penchant un peu la tête, comme si elle était en proie au doute, puis elle s'avança un peu au dessus la table pour s'approcher de lui.

« Je crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre eux, je peux pas te dire quoi, mais... »

« Spinnet et Montague ? » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Bah, pourquoi pas ? » Lança Katie en se reculant légèrement.

« Parce que c'est comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu. »

« Il n'empêche que tu n'as plus de nouvelles de lui et que moi ça fait trois semaines qu'Alicia ne m'écrit plus... »

« Et ? Montague ne quitterait pas son boulot pour une fille. »

« J'en sais rien, j'énonce juste des faits. Mais tu es sûr de rien pouvoir me dire pour les sélections? »

« Bell, tu as accepté de boire un verre avec moi que pour me soustraire des infos ? » Demanda Flint avec un rictus moqueur.

« Moi ! Jamais ! Je ne suis pas une Serpentarde calculatrice. Regarde donc ce visage, il est la preuve de mon innocence. » Répondit-elle en prenant un faux air offusqué.

Après le bar, ils décidèrent de grignoter un morceau ensemble. On était en mai et les soirées s'étaient bien réchauffées. Ils mangèrent un Fish and Chips sur le banc d'un parc.

« Dis Flint, pourquoi t'as jamais rejoint les Mangemorts ? »

Il la regarda surpris et avala avec difficulté ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Tu sais comment mettre les autres mal à l'aise... » Souffla-t-il.

« C'était pas le but je me posais juste la question. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé. Il hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole.

« J'ai jamais été comme ça. J'en ai rien à foutre de l'origine des gens du moment qu'ils savent jouer au Quidditch et qu'ils ne me cassent pas les pieds.» Marcus préférait garder pour lui ses origines moldus pour l'instant.

« Hum... Je me souviens encore de ce que tu m'avais dit cette fois là, sur le faite que je te jugeais sans te connaître. » Dit-elle doucement sans le regarder.

Il ne dit rien.

« Tu sais quand tu m'as embrassé dans cette salle de classe. » Continua-t-elle.

« Je m'en souviens. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Elle le regardait enfin mais maintenant c'était lui qui fuyait son regard.

« Ça fait si longtemps, Bell. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air entendu et se prépara à se lever mais la main de Flint sur son bras l'en empêcha.

« Écoute Bell, je vais te dire quelque chose et je te préviens que je nierais tous si tu me force à le répéter. » Commença-t-il en relâchant légèrement sa prise sur le bras de Katie. « À l'époque tout le monde me fuyait... En particulier les filles, et puis tu es arrivé, t'avais pas peur, tu me répondais... Au début ça m'a mis hors de moi, j'étais Marcus Flint, le Troll de Poudlard et je pouvais pas laisser une gamine se moquer de moi... » Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Katie était incapable de bouger. Elle attendait cette explication depuis si longtemps, elle en avait besoins pour savoir quelle décision prendre.

« Et puis je me suis surpris à ne penser qu'à toi. Tu devenais une obsession. J'étais un ado et forcement... J'ai... Tu... Bref je t'ai embrassé et toi tu as pleuré... Je me suis dit que j'étais le plus gros des crétins et puis je t'ai évité... Mais dès que je te reparlais je me rendais compte que tu me plaisais vraiment... Me force pas à continuer. » Supplia-t-il avec les joues rougies par la gêne.

« Tu veux dire que tu me traites comme ça parce que je te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu agis comme un gamin dans une cour de récré. »

« Et alors ? Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi ! Je préfère le conflit c'est plus facile à gérer. » Rétorqua-t-il en détournant le visage.

« Flint ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec agressivité sans se retourner vers Katie.

« Flint ? »

« Oh Bell ça va, je me suis pas assez humilié ? Je suis crevé, je vais rentrer. »

« Flint ? »

Cette fois-ci il se retourna, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse en le regardant intensément.

« Bell... Tu veux quoi ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

Elle ne dit rien s'avançant doucement vers lui. Ses yeux divaguèrent vers ses lèvres avant de remonter vers ses yeux. Encore une fois elle s'humecta les lèvres avec le bout de sa langue et encore une fois Marcus était prêt à fondre sur sa bouche mais, à sa grande surprise, c'est elle qui réduisit en premier l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Cette fois-ci le baiser ne dura pas que quelques secondes, cette fois-ci il fut plus maitrisé et plus doux que le dernier. Il sentait ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, elle caressa du bout des doigts sa joue mal rasée alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

« Je te préviens Flint que ça ne t'autorise pas pour autant a garder ton comportement de macho. » Dit-elle en souriant à moité.

Le jeune homme se retrouvait quand à lui à court de mot. Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air abasourdi. Katie ria lui prenant la main pour le forcer à se lever du banc.

« Je pensais pas que tu puisses être aussi sensible. » Lança-t-elle un peu moqueuse face à la réaction de Flint.

« Je suis pas sensible ! Juste choqué, tu viens de m'embrasser sans mon consentement. » Répliqua-t-il.

« On est a égalité comme ça. On peut repartir sur des bases saines, non ? »

Marcus tira la jeune femme vers lui, la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« Katie Bell, tu es la fille la plus adorablement énervante que je connaisse. » Lui dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Marcus Flint, tu es le garçon le plus affreusement craquant que je fréquente. »

Le jeune homme s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de Katie, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il resserra sa prise alors qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Katie... » Murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de la blonde qui lui répondit en le serrant plus fort. Il sentait la chaleur qu'elle dégageait malgré ses habits. Son odeur était enivrante et ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

« Je pensais pas qu'une fille puisse me rendre aussi pathétique... Un vrai guimauve. » Soupira Marcus en prenant la main de Katie en l'entraînant à sa suite.

« J'avoue être surprise, je pensais que tu allais te contenter de grogner et m'allonger comme une bête sur le banc. » Répondit la jeune femme moqueuse.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux ça peux s'arranger. » Répondit-il en s'arrêtant.

« Non, comme ça c'est très bien. » Lui dit-elle en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main.

* * *

Voila, fin. Je sais pas trop si je fais un petit épilogue... Si non j'avais pour idée de faire deux autres histoires; une sur Montague et Alicia et l'autre sur la rencontre de Théodore Nott avec sa future femme (Miss Faucett)... Qu'en pensez-vous?

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu un peu. À bientôt!


	8. Epilogue

Hello, me revoilà pour un petit épilogue.

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivis cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous à plût en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire même si parfois elle tombait un peu dans le cliché et j'ai toujours un peu de mal a écrire de la romance, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est gnian-gnian... En tout cas merci et à une prochaine!

Et je suis désolée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Arwengeld** , merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu es trouvé cette histoire rafraichissante, c'était un peu le but! J'espère que le petit épilogue va satisfaire ta curiosité sur l'évolution des différents couples bien que je passe dessus un peu rapidement.

 **Constance Alinor** , merci pour ton commentaire, j'avais peur que ce dernier chapitre soit dégoulinant de bon sentiment et de romance donc ça m'a fait plaisir quand tu dis que tu ne le trouvais pas trop guimauve. J'avais envie de rendre Flint un peu... mignon. Bon pour les fictions annexes je commence tranquillement mais bon j'ai déjà une autre fiction sous le coude mais j'aimerais beaucoup développer tout ça. En tout cas merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire!

Merci **Dess Id**! ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire t'aie plût et d'avoir laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer à publier!

* * *

 **Épilogue : Cinq ans plus tard**

* * *

Alicia regarda le ciel une nouvelle fois. Elle adorait quand les nuages prenaient une teinte plus sombre alors que le soleil rouge déclinait à l'horizon. Une brise chaude vint lui caresser doucement les cheveux et avec un soupir elle se leva péniblement. Elle s'étira en jetant un dernier regard à l'astre solaire qui était à moitié caché par les hauts baobabs. Elle se retourna vers le campement fait de hutte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme qui l'observait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

« Tu as reçu du courrier. » Lui dit-il en agitant négligemment une enveloppe devant lui.

« Tu n'as pas ouvert ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il baissa ses yeux sombres sur son visage légèrement inquiet par la soudain fragilité de la jeune femme.

« Viens t'asseoir. » Lui murmura-t-il en la poussant gentiment vers leur hutte.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre l'intérieur était bien plus spacieux que ce que laissait deviner l'extérieur. Ils vivaient là depuis déjà plusieurs années. Une multitude d'objet s'étaient accumulés avec le temps, tout plus étrange et insolite les uns que les autres.

Ils avaient finis par poser leur valise en Afrique après avoir parcouru le monde pendant trois ans. Ils avaient même sortit un livre sur leur périple, lui c'était chargé de la photographie et elle de l'écriture sur ses recherches sur l'origine de la magie.

Alicia s'installa sur le vieux canapé défraîchit et tendit le bras pour attraper la lettre que Montague tenait toujours dans sa main, le visage éclairé d'un sourire enfantin. Joueur l'homme la mit hors de porté en la levant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Donne moi cette enveloppe tout de suite ! » S'exclama Alicia faussement énervée.

« Et en échange ? » Répliqua l'homme en souriant.

« Tu peux toujours courir pour avoir quelque chose de plus de moi ! De tout manière tu as autant envie de savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit que moi. Je n'ai qu'a être patiente. »

La jeune femme avait croisé les bras sur son ventre quelque peu arrondis.

Montague finit par s'installer a côté d'elle et sans ajouter un mot tendit la lettre qu'elle se précipita a attraper.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit plusieurs photo tombèrent sur la table basse, laissant voir le visage souriant de Katie et celui plus ennuyé de Marcus qui croissait les bras d'un air revêche, mais on ne pouvait louper le regard plein d'affection qu'il adressait à la femme à ses côté.

Sur un autre cliché on les voyait habillé dans la tenue officielle des Faucons de Falmouth entouré par leur équipe et madame Nott qui semblait prise d'un fou rire.

Sur la dernière photographie, ils posaient devant une petite maison de style rustique perdu dans la campagne. Marcus enserrant la taille de Katie et celle-ci le dévorant du regard.

« Qui aurait put imaginer ça... » Souffla Alicia en dépliant les feuilles noircies d'écritures de l'enveloppe.

« Bizarrement ça ne m'a jamais vraiment surpris. »

« Oh, je vois, rien ne te surprend jamais... » Répondit Alicia d'une voix légère avant de commencer sa lecture. Elle fut interrompue quand elle sentit les lèvres de Montague sur son cou. Elle ne put retenir un petit gloussement alors qui lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille.

« La seule chose qui peut me surprendre c'est toi. » Murmura-t-il doucement en caressant sa joue de son nez.

Elle glissa ses doigt dans ses cheveux noirs et l'embrassa doucement, murmurant son prénom. La lettre glissa de ses doigts pour finir sur le sol.

* * *

Marcus Flint n'était pas à son aise, perché sur son balais il regardait Katie tenter de récupérer le maudit souafle. Il détestait quand elle se mettait ainsi en danger mais il avait juré de ne pas s'en mêler. Ils avaient fait un pacte des année auparavant. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain ils devaient se traiter comme de coéquipier et laisser l'autre faire ses choix même si ils étaient dangereux.

Lorsque Katie avait été sélectionnée pour faire partie de l'équipe un drôle de sentiment s'était emparé de lui, d'un côté il avait heureux pour elle mais il avait aussi redouté le fait qu'ils soient si souvent ensemble. Leur début avait été un peu difficile avec la surprotection de Flint et sa jalousie quelque peu dépassée. Katie avait du mettre les choses au clair avec lui, mais son éducation de sang-pur avait bien du mal à s'accorder au désir de liberté de la jeune femme. Marcus avait toujours connu dans son entourage des femmes soumises à leur mari, qui préférait dépenser leur argent dans leur garde robe et leur bijoux plutôt que dans un balais plus performant.

Il avait vite compris qu'offrir des fleurs et des diamants à Katie n'était pas la solution pour lui plaire. Elle préférait une virée en balais au milieu de la nuit, un place a un match de quidditch ou simplement une pizza sur le canapé en jouant aux échecs sorciers.

La jeune femme l'avait aussi initié au sortie moldu, comme par exemple le cinéma ou les parcs d'attractions...

Finalement ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble dans un petit cottage vers Limerick. La vie était agréable mais Katie semblait n'être jamais satisfaite, elle voulait évoluer et changer d'équipe. Elle avait eu des proposition mais elle hésitait, changer d'équipe voulait dire changer de vie, ne plus voir aussi souvent Marcus, ne plus fréquenter Madame Nott, tirer un trait sur cette routine qu'elle trouvait rassurante.

Après la guerre, Katie pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie calme et paisible. Elle croyait que ses cauchemars et ses remords ne la lâcheraient jamais, elle était persuader qu'elle n'avait pas le doit d'être heureuse, que chaque secondes de bonheur était un forme de trahison pour ceux qui s'étaient battu et étaient mort. Avec le temps, elle comprit qu'elle avait le droit d'oublier parfois, qu'elle pouvait sourire sans se sentir coupable. Être avec Marcus lui avait permis de faire la paix avec elle-même et pour cela elle ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle pouvait voir ses mâchoires serrés alors qu'elle lui envoya le plus beau de ses sourires. Elle tenait dans ses mains le souafle et était bien décidée a marquer. Sans un autre regard ver lui elle s'élança vers les anneaux, elle profita du son du vent qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, de la sensation de liberté et l'excitation du jeu qui lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible. Elle marqua sans difficulté.

L'équipe de Faucons comptait une nouvelle victoire. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que l'équipe allait de succès en succès, le nombres de supporters ne cessait de croître et la réputation des Faucons de Falmouth s'améliorait malgré un jeu toujours assez brutal.

Marcus attendait Katie à l'entrée de vestiaire, comme toujours elle mettait un temps fou à se préparer. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez eux et se reposer tranquillement. Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher trop préoccuper a réfléchir ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger ce soir. Elle lui sauta dessus enserrant son cou avec ses bras.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Grogna-t-il.

« Menteur... Tu adores ça ! » Répliqua-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la nuque.

« Bon on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

« Rentrer ? Marcus Flint me dit pas que tu as oublié ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le lâchant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle regardait le visage confus de l'homme.

« Tu as oublié, j'y crois pas ! »

« Ça doit pas être si important que ça. » Bougonna Marcus en croissant les bras et en prenant un air hautain.

« J'hallucine... Tu as oublié et tu dis que c'est pas grave ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air un peu coupable. »

« Coupable ? Dis moi donc ce que j'ai oublié de si important ! »

« Rien... Seulement un dîner avec les actionnaires majoritaires de l'équipe... Comment t'as pu oublier ? »

Marcus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant de se souvenir de l'invitation, peut-être bien que Katie lui avait dit un truc du genre il y quelques semaines... Il se rappelais surtout ce qu'ils avaient fait après. Katie savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait jamais rien lui dire d'important quand elle portait une nuisette.

« Alors ? » Demanda la jeune femme en croissant à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Oh ça va Katie, tu m'en as parler il y des jours et c'est normal que j'oublie, tu sais que je déteste ça ! »

« Flint, si je te laissais faire on vivrait dans une grotte ! Maintenant on y va. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Aimer quoi ? »

« Toi et moi dans une grotte... »

* * *

 **END! Bon voila au moins une histoire de terminée!  
**

 **Pour en commencer je suis jamais à court d'inspiration mais pour les finir c'est une autre histoire...**

 **En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!**


End file.
